¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, alguien paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**Summary: **Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, alguien paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámoslo"

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Prefacio_**

Justamente cuando pensaba que mi vida estaba completa y que todo era de color, que nada iba a estar mal, que él iba a estar a mi lado por toda la eternidad, ó, bueno, por todo lo que nuestra vida durara.

Sí, yo era muy feliz, tenía a mi hermano, que estaba a punto de casarse. Mi novio, era el mejor del mundo, no había nadie como él, era tan especial y romántico, que no tenía la mínima comparación. Cualquiera que intentara compararse con él, se quedaba corto. Era inteligente –era el primero en la clase, para ser exacto-, talentoso –pudo haber sido un excelente actor-. Era romántico –siempre me sorprendía con algo que me hacía amarlo cada vez más y más-, tierno, sabía perfectamente como tratar a una mujer y, sobre todo, caballeroso.

_Pero, nada es eterno. _

Yo pensaba que no era cierto eso, que solo lo decían las personas que estaban sentidas por un fantasma de su pasado. Pero… ahora entendía bien que no era por eso, que realmente era verdad…

_…¿Por qué él? _

_…¿Por qué no yo?_

_…¿Por qué la vida era así?_

_…¿Por qué todo acabo así?_

_…Él no se lo merecía, él era una persona buena y dulce, no se lo merecía. No, él no... Todo fue tan injusto, tan… tan… horrible…_

Hubiese dado mi vida por él, me hubiese gustado estar en su lugar, cuando todo pasó... lo amaba tanto… no concebía, no concibo, una vida sin él… nada tiene sentido, todo es tan gris.

Tengo miedo, no se lo diría nunca a nadie, pero lo tengo. Odiaba estar sin él. No sentir sus abrazos de oso, no sentir sus caricias… nunca más poder ver esos ojos color avellana, ni su tez pálida. Su suave tez pálida.

_¿Podré vivir sin él? ¿La vida seguirá? _

No, no lo creó. La vida sin él no tiene sentido, porque, sin él, nada es igual. No hay sol, no hay color.

_Nena, divirtámonos juntos, en mi casa, yo te invito._

Y lo que más odiaba de esta situación, era a ese chico de tez pálida, radiantes ojos azules, y cabellos de oro. Ese chico, que tanto estaba tras de mí.

_Ese vago. _

Siempre intentando ligarse a cualquier chica que se pasara enfrente de él. Y, por desgracia, había decidido que yo sería su nuevo juguetito…

_Sigue soñando…_

_

* * *

_

Hola! Qué onda? Cómo están? Espero que bien :D… jeje, bueno, pues, aquí les traigo una nueva historia… espero que les allá gustado mi prefacio, me esforcé! =D y moleste a una amiga (: Te amo Vale, jeje, bueno, entonces, por eso =B Bueno… espero me dejen reviews… por favor (: jeje, bueno, me voy;) Adiós…

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	2. Mi ángel

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Summary: **Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, algo paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Mi ángel_**

_Definitivamente eres un ángel_

_Del cual no me querré separar jamás_

_Espero que siempre te quedes_

_Y compartamos esa felicidad…_

Estaba parada con mi frente contra el cristal de la ventana y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en mi rostro. Estaba lloviendo, _que sorpresa, _en Forks siempre llovía. Pero, la verdad, a mi eso me encantaba. Adoraba ver las gotitas de agua caer desde el cielo y golpear los pequeños charcos acumulados, ya, en el piso, haciendo esas interesantes formas circulares en los charquitos. Me gustaba el sonido que hacía la lluvia contra las ventanas, o el techo. Ese dulce y tranquilizante sonido. Era casi tan hermoso como _su _voz.

Sí. Ese definitivamente era el sonido más maravilloso de todo el mundo, _esa _voz, la adoraba, era grandiosa. Melosa, pero a la vez, muy varonil. Tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo expresando todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

_Simplemente grandioso. _

Un estruendoso sonido atravesó el cielo, rompiendo la paz que se había formado con el cálido sonido de la lluvia. _Un trueno. _Sí, eso era lo que había roto la calma, pero, al mismo tiempo, eso era lo que le había dado a la bella música de la lluvia, un toque especial.

De pronto, lo vi. _Benjamín. _Se veía tan hermoso con sus enormes ojos avellana y esa tez pálida, sus sedosos y cafés cabellos, cubiertos por una gorra y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto lo caracterizaba. Tenía un paraguas azul con el que se protegía ligeramente de la tormenta que caía.

Sí, definitivamente él es un ángel que por alguna razón, Dios me mando para hacer que mi vida tuviera sentido y que estuviera rodeada de felicidad y amor.

Sus suaves cabellos estaban cubiertos por pequeñas y brillantes gotitas de agua, que caían agraciadamente por las puntas de éstos. Me le quede viendo fijamente por la ventana, hasta que vi como él levantaba la vista, hasta llegar a mi ventana, y me sonreía.

Agito su mano dulcemente y yo sonreí más ampliamente, corrí hacía la puerta de mi apartamento y, ahí ya estaba él, parado, esperando a que yo abriera.

-Hola, mi amor –saludo.

-Hola –dije, con una ridícula risita.

Aunque ya lleváramos tres años juntos, aún no podía superar el efecto de sus ojos sobre los míos, acompañados de esa grandiosa sonrisa. Me deslumbraban por completo, simplemente todo él era perfecto y jamás podría entender como se pudo fijar en _mí_, habiendo tantas chicas hermosas que estaban detrás de él. _Todo un misterio sin resolver. _

-Pasa, amor –le dije, haciéndome a un lado para que él pudiera entrar.

Cuando paso junto a mí, tomo mi mano, obligándome a caminar junto a él. Le sonreí y lo hice sin chistar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo? –pregunto cuando los dos estábamos sentados en el sillón y él ya había cerrado la puerta.

-Bastante bien la verdad –dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Yo era una diseñadora de interiores, una muy buena, según varios criterios de muchas personas, eso me daba mucha satisfacción, me encantaba mi trabajo, y saber que lo hacía bien, era lo mejor del mundo. Él, por su parte, tenía una biblioteca, la más grande y conocida en Forks, le encantaban los libros y se sentía muy a gusto rodeado por ellos. _Casi tanto como yo con él._

-¿Y cómo esta la biblioteca? –le pregunte para saber más de su día. Me gustaba saber como le había ido.

-Bien –dijo, su sonrisa se amplio aún más. Siempre tenía esa reacción cuando le preguntaban de libros-. De echo me llegaran algunos libros que se ven bastante interesantes y me estoy muriendo por leer, aunque la mayoría ya los leí.

Le sonreí, sus ojos tenían un brillo encantador, _esa_, era la razón del por qué me encantaba tanto saber de su día.

-¿Qué libros? –pregunte co interés, sólo para seguir viendo ese brillo tan singular.

-Momo, El niño con el pijama de rayas, Verónica decide morir –sus ojos brillaban, esos eran títulos que yo ya conocía, pero que la verdad o había podido conseguir tras que la biblioteca de Forks no recibía muchos libros seguido-. Corazón de tinta, sangre de tita, Juan Salvador Gaviota, Los ojos de mi princesa, Memorias de una Geisha, Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe –sí, títulos ya conocidos-. Dirigentes del mudo futuro, El camino del peregrino, A orillas del río, 11 minutos, La huésped, La cabaña, Código da Vinci, la fortaleza, la conspiración, Ángeles y demonios. Y muchos más.

Lo mire con una sonrisa, se veía tan entusiasmado, auque, eran títulos muy conocidos y sabía que él ya había leído la gran mayoría. Y por eso, me refiero a que sólo no había leído uno o dos.

-Se que son libros muy conocidos y que ya he leído la mayoría –su tono era dulce y chistoso a la vez-. Pero, me fascina leer y hay unos pocos que no he leído.

-¿Cómo cual? –me revolví, para poder quedar exactamente frente a frente a él. Él me imito, y nos vimos directamente a los ojos.

-No he leído El niño con el pijama de rayas –dijo a la defensiva-. Y tampoco sangre de tinta –su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja- y hay algunos otros títulos que tampoco he leído.

Suspire, él siempre tan… Benjamín. _Como lo amaba_. Él era el hombre para mí, eso lo tenía bien claro y nadie lo podría cambiar.

-Cuéntame de esos libros que no has leído –dije, necesitaba hablar con él, me encantaba escuchar su voz-. Uno suena interésate.

Ben me estuvo contando un rato sobre los diferentes libros, como yo casi no había leído ninguno, me contó mucho de los que ya había leído. Me gustaba mucho cuando me contaba sobre los libros, porque su cara se iluminaba y su voz era apasionante y dedicada. Se notaba la dedicación que le tenía a cada uno de los libros que leía. Hubo uno que me llamo mucho la atención «El niño con el pijama de rayas» se veía interesante, según me había dicho. Él lo había investigado, pues le gusta saber más o menos de que se tratan los libros que va a leer.

-Si te intereso ese libro te lo puedo regalar –dijo sonriente.

_Igual que siempre. _Lo mejor de él, era que siempre te alegraba, porque todo el tiempo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Eso era muy adorable y muy lindo. _Cómo sólo él sabía ser. _

-No, no –dije, negando con la cabeza. No es que no quisiera leerlo. Simplemente que no quería depender de él.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto, acercándose a mí, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices se estaban rozando-. Nunca me dejas regalarte nada.

Me quedé aturdida, pues, con su cercanía y sus bellísimos ojos clavados en los míos ¿cómo no congelarse con eso? Me deslumbraba por completo. Mi respiración se hizo agitada y sólo un deseo corrió por mi cuerpo: «devorarme sus labios, a besos» así que, lentamente me fui acercando a su cara, hasta que nuestros labios entraron en contacto.

Su boca se movía suavemente sobre la mía, se podría decir que estaba siendo todo un caballero hasta en esta situación. Pero, yo en cambio, no era una correcta dama, bueno, no intentaba, pero no lo lograba cuando tenía sus labios rozando los míos, así que pase la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior, pidiendo ese dulce permiso para adentrarse en su boca. Él, me lo concedió gustoso. Mi lengua recorrió su boca, con ansias. Mi respiración se estaba agitando, mucho, y mis pulmones reclamaba aire, pero yo no quería alejarme, no, no. _Resistan pulmones, resistan. _

Pero –por desgracia-, Ben se dio cuenta de mi falta de aire, y a duras penas, se separo de mí. Gruñí por la perdida de sus labios. Él se rió entre dientes y me desacomodo el cabello con cariño, mirando mis ojos con una adoración extrema.

-Tranquila, Alice –su sonrisa, como siempre estaba ahí-. Eres humana, y aunque me encantaría besarte todo el día y nunca alejarme, también soy humano –me reí por eso.

Sus palabras eran tan ciertas como que el cielo es azul y que el agua moja. Le sonreí y me acomode en su pecho, él merodeó con su brazo y suspire.

-Me encantaría estar así para siempre, jamás tener que alejarme de tu lado –pensé en voz alta, me gustaba mucho hacerlo cuando estaba con él, así sabía lo que estaba pensando y lo que quería o despreciaba.

-A mí igual mi pequeña –su mano empezó a frotar mi espalda de arriba hacía abajo, ese movimiento me daba una paz interna, que sólo con él lograba alcanzar.

Estuvimos un rato así, en silencio, sólo escuchando la sinfonía que la lluvia nos propiciaba. Hasta que, está seso.

-Alice, querida –dijo, Ben.

Me incorpore, sentándome correctamente, para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? –pregunto, ofreciéndome su mano, asentí con la cabeza mientras la tomaba.

Nos paramos con nuestras manos ya entrelazadas, listos para partir. Agarre mis llaves de la mesa de café que estaba frente a nosotros y nos dirigimos a la puerta, yo tomé mi abrigo y abrí la puerta.

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunte caminábamos fuera del apartamento, y yo cerraba la puerta.

-Quiero darte algo –canturreo, sentí sus brazos acomodarse e mi cintura y abrazarme por detrás, apoyando su mejilla contra mi cuello. Sonreí, me encantaba.

Internamente sabía que lo que me quería dar era aquel libro del cual me había interesado, pero, no quería arruinar su emoción, así que hice como si no supiera que podría ser. Intentando se lo más convincente.

-Esta bien –canturreé, me di la vuelta con cuidado, él me soltó al instante y tomo mi mano.

Caminamos fuera del edificio donde estaba mi apartamento y comenzamos nuestro camino hacía la hermosa biblioteca de Ben.

La verdad, no me gustaba mucho el barrio en el que estaba situada –sabía que Ben pensaba igual, pero con tal de tener su bellísima biblioteca, no le importaba donde estuviera-. Era un barrio muy peligroso, me ponía los pelos de punta pensar que algo le podría pasar a Ben caminando por estas calles que al parecer, eran inofensivas, pero, conociendo bien el barrio, sabías que de inofensivas, no tenían nada.

-Bueno –dijo, Ben, con un poco de tensión en la voz, se notaba que no le agradaba mucho caminar por aquí-, llegamos.

Señalo a su bellísima biblioteca, la verdad, me encantaba era divina, parecía una linda cabaña, cálida, acogedora. Era de madera y daba un aspecto muy agradable, a diferencia del resto del barrio. Arriba de la puerta de roble, se llegaba a leer el iluminado letrero que decía «Knowing is growing» sabía que a Ben le gustaba mucho esa frase, era divertido, desde que lo conocía e gustaba, aunque nunca supe el por qué. Decidió llamar a su biblioteca así por el gusto de lo que la frase significaba para él.

-Pase, Alice –dijo, sosteniendo la puerta para que yo pudiera entrar sin ningún problema. Vi el interior luminoso.

Cuando iba a dar un paso dentro de ese hermoso lugar, escuche el sonido de un pie contra un charco de agua. Me gire velozmente, sólo para ver una mancha borrosa, moverse hacía los arbustos, como intentando esconderse de algo… o alguien.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto, Ben, sacándome de mis pensamientos, gire mi cabeza, distraídamente, hacía él.

-Sí, sí –mi voz no sonaba nada convincente, más bien, parecía algo poseída por la curiosidad de saber que había sido esa sombra-, muy bien.

Asentí la cabeza, como si estuviera loca. Bueno, loca, ya estaba, pero sólo por este chico.

Paso su mano por mis hombros y me ayudo a entrar en la biblioteca, me sentó en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la entrada. Pero, eso no era nada necesario, yo sólo me había quedado en estado de shock por haber visto una sombra. Ya estaba bien.

-Espera aquí –dijo, haciendo un además con su mano para que le hiciera caso. Asentí energéticamente, con la cabeza.

Vi como se deslizaba entre las estanterías repletas de libros, cientos de colores y muchos de diferentes tamaños. Montones de títulos y de autores.

-Aquí esta –escuche como Ben decía, aún invisible para mi vista. Me levante con agilidad y lentitud, para intentar atrapar un reflejo suyo, pero, aún estaba perdido entre tantos libros.

-¿Ben? –pregunte, alzando mi cuello, para poder detectar algún movimiento o señal de él.

-Aquí estoy, linda –dijo, con una voz total y completamente melosa.

Vi como se acercaba a mí, con un libro de color azul agua y un tono de azul un poco más claro, en la portada se podía distinguir que decía «El niño co el pijama de rayas» sonreí, él era tan predecible, pero me encantaba eso.

-Cierra los ojos y extiende las manos –ordeno.

Hico como me mando, y poco después, sentí el peso del rectangular y liviano libro, y luego, cuando iba a abrirlos, escuche como Ben colocaba _algo_, sobre e1 libro. Abrí los ojos suavemente. Y observe mis manos. Y me congele. Ahí, sobre el libro, había una pequeña cajita de satín negro. La agarre con mi mano derecha y la observe, justamente cuando la iba a abrir, una mano me detuvo.

-Permíteme –pidió, Ben. Le sonreí, dándole a entender que lo hiciera.

-Alice McCarty –se arrodillo frente a mí, me mordí el labio por la emoción-, te amo como a nadie en este mundo, me encantaría que nuestras vidas las continuáramos siempre juntos y que jamás nos tengamos que separar por todo lo que duren éstas. Me gustaría poder despertar cada mañana y verte entre mis brazos. Adoraría poder vivir contigo y jamás tener que alejarme de ti. Te amo demasiado –sus palabras eran tan dulces, que no me di ni cuenta en que momento una gruesa y salina gotita de agua recorrio mi mejilla, hasta caer por mi barbilla- ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, casi grite de la pura emoción, pero me logre contener justo a tiempo.

-Sí, sí, sí –dije, aunque claro, no pude controlar el impulso de arrojarme a sus brazos, lo cual hice con desesperación-, claro que acepto, yo igual te amo con locura y pasión.

Me dio un dulce beso y luego coloco el hermoso anillo de oro, en mi dedo anular.

* * *

Hola! No me culpen si no les gusto mucho, hago lo que puedo! :S  
…Bueno, dejemos a Alice ser feliz sólo por un capítulo :D se lo merece =B es una buena chica (: jeje, además… me cae bien x] jeje igual me cae bien Ben, es un amor… ¿no lo creen? :] bueno, jeje, díganme qué tal ¿les gusto? :) espero que sí :D y agradezco mucho, mucho que lea esta historiecita. Una cosa, Jasper aún va a aparecer, muy dramáticamente x] bueno… no tanto :/ pero quería introducir primero el amor de Ben y Alice… :D y… Jasper, sipirongo xD, es algo así como un play boy… :S pero no exactamente, él es algo raro :B como a mí me gusta (y como soy x]) bueno, ahora sí, eso es todo… x] Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	3. Demonios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Summary: **Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, algo paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Demonios_**

_Alguien quiere acabar _

_Con nuestra felicidad_

_Sólo… quédate conmigo_

_Por toda la eternidad_

Estaba caminando hacía la biblioteca, para ir a buscar a Ben, junto con mi hermano mayor, pues, queríamos darle –oficialmente-, la gran noticia a él y a Rose, de que nos íbamos a casar, así que los habíamos invitado a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante, claro esta, aún nos íbamos a ir a cambiar, pero, Ben no tenía el modo de ir al restaurante, así que por eso lo íbamos a buscar, para llevarlo.

¡Wow! Aún se me hacía muy raro que él me ame así… y más aún… que nos vayamos a casar. Era algo demasiado bueno, demasiado… mágico. Y, sinceramente estaba encantada con la idea. Lo amaba, de eso no había duda alguna. Él me amaba a mí ¿qué hice para merecer su amor? No tengo la menor idea, pero debió de haber sido algo extraordinariamente bueno, para que él me ame tanto que se quiera casar conmigo.

-¿Cómo estas hermanita? -pregunto mi gran hermano: Emmett.

Un chico demasiado bueno, y cariñoso, musculoso, con cabello oscuro y ojos miel. Tenía hoyuelos, y una nariz recta. Bastante apuesto. Según Rose…

-Demasiado bien –mi emoción no se escondía en mi voz. Simplemente fluía como el agua.

-No me agrada este barrio ¿sabes? –mi hermano me abrazo por los hombros.

Al parecer, con ese gesto, intentando protegerme. Pero yo ya era una niña grande, y sabía como defenderme perfectamente. Aunque, uno siempre necesita una ayudita, si te la dan, nunca la rechaces.

-A mí tampoco –me encogí de hombros- pero, por aquí es la biblioteca de Ben… no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Él suspiro y seguimos caminando, faltaba poco… pero, había algo en el ambiente que no me daba muy buena espina. Era como un mal presentimiento, o algo parecido, aunque, no entendía bien que era, pues, no era psíquica, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo sabía, que algo extraño iba a pasar.

A poco de llegar a al dulce y reconfortante cabañita que se hacía llamar biblioteca, vi a cinco chicos juntos, el aura que emanaban, me daba calofríos, era muy fría. Aún cuando no los tuviera cerca, se sentía en todo el ambiente.

El primero de los chicos era alto y musculoso –aunque nada como mi hermano-. Rubio y de ojos negros. El segundo, tenía la piel olivácea, cabello brillante, constitución media, y fuerte musculatura, unos ojos negros, al igual que el color de su cabello. El tercero era de cabello negro, cortado muy corto, muy grande, alto, extrañamente, su descripción física me recordó a mi hermano. El cuarto tenía una complexión olivácea que contrasta extrañamente con su blancura. Pelo negro ondeado hasta los hombros. Y el quinto…

El quinto era muy diferente a todos, pero al mismo tiempo, muy parecido.

Tenía un cabello rubio, que más bien, parecía un cabello de oro. Sus ojos, eran de un color celeste, que se podía detectar un brillo en ellos aún cuando el día era nublado. Su nariz era recta, y sus labios eran carnosos, pero, no demasiado, más bien, lo adecuado. Su piel era pálida, parecida a mi tono de piel. Se veía músculos, pero no tanto como su tercer compañero. Pero, si tenía músculos bien definidos, eso que ni que.

-¿Qué pasa, Ali? –susurro mi hermano.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿A mí? No entendía. ¿Debía pasarme algo? ¿Qué debería pasarme? Emmett es raro…

-¿Pasarme? No te entiendo, Em –dije, con una cara que segurito y demostraba una confusión total.

-Es que te quedaste perdida viendo a esos chico –señalo discretamente a los hombres que había estado observando-. ¿Los conoces?

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. Negando. En mi vida había visto a esos hombres, y la verdad no me interesaba saber quién demonios eran.

-En mi vida los he visto, realmente, hermanito –le sonreí.

Él asintió y seguimos caminando hacía la biblioteca.

-Ey, hola, mi amor –saludo Ben, justo cuando me vio.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual, obviamente, le correspondí con mucho cariño. Algo que nunca hacíamos, era besarnos enfrente de Emmett… no porque Emmett fuera uno de esos hermanos celosos, si no por respeto. No entendía bien eso, pero así era Ben, y yo no lo cuestionaba en ese aspecto.

-Hola, Emmett –lo saludo, estrechando su mano. Él era muy educado hacía mi hermano, lo habían criado muy a la antigua, pero bueno, eso me gustaba.

-Bueno. Aún es muy temprano –comento Emmett, mirando hacía el cielo.

-Sí, algo –puntualicé, la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de caminar, y sentí que mi hermanito compartía ese sentimiento.

-Bueno, si quieren entren y comemos unas galletas –ofreció, abriendo la puerta de su biblioteca.

-¿Hay galletas? –Emmett el impaciente, te amo hermanito…

-Sí, de chispas de chocolate –dijo Ben con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Emmett iba a estar muy ocupado con sus galletas que no pescaría nada de lo que los demás hicieran. A excepción de que dicha personas, fuera Rosalie Hale. Entonces a él no le importarían en lo más mínimo sus galletas.

-Bueno, hermano, ¿qué esperamos? –dijo, Emmett, le dio una palmaditas en el hombro y entro hacía la pequeña biblioteca, mientras me risita no hacía espera para aparecer.

Ben y yo entramos seguidos de él y con una risita cada uno, él me abrazo por la cintura y cerró la puerta tras de nosotros. Nos acomodamos en la cálida cabañita y Ben fue a sacar as galletas para Emmett.

-Aquí están, amigo –le dijo, poniendo un plato lleno de galletas enfrente de mi hermano, éste le sonrió y agarro una.

Agarro dos galletas del plato, una se la llevo a la boca y la empezó a masticar, la otra, me la ofreció.

-¿Quieres? –asentí y abrí la boca.

Él se empezó a reír, pero me dio la galleta en la boca, luego yo la tome en mis manos y la mordí, le sonreí de un modo divertido y él se rió.

Pasamos un buen rato ahí, bueno, no fue mucho porque mi hermano nos tuvo que insistir porque ya se estaba empezando a hacer tarde y a Rose no le gustaba mucho esperar, aunque, bueno, ella era paciente. Pero a Emmett le encantaba consentirla. Así que salimos los tres juntos, listos para irnos a mi departamento, donde Emmett había dejado su auto. Íbamos riendo alegremente hasta que…

-Quietos –grito una ronca voz.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Volteé lentamente y vi que era uno de los chicos que había visto esta tarde, el chico que me recordaba a mi hermano. Vi como nos apuntaba con un arma, y el pánico se incremente en todo mí ser.

-Dennos su dinero –grito el chico rubio y de ojos negros.

De la nada, aparecieron todos los demás chicos, a excepción del rubio de ojos celestes. Era el único que faltaba para que estuvieran completos.

-Perdón –se disculpo Ben.

_No puede ser que hasta con criminales seas así de cortes, mi amor. _

-Pero no tenemos centavo alguno –su voz era firme.

El hombre que estaba sosteniendo la pistola lo miro, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No eres el dueño de aquella –señalo la biblioteca de Ben, con la pistola- biblioteca? –pregunto, con un tono muy rasposo.

-Sí, ciertamente lo soy –dijo.

_Educación, educación, amor, creo que puede olvidar la educación cuando te ves amenazado por criminales ¡Con un arma! Creo que en ese caso si puedes, querido ¿no piensas igual? _

-Entonces… deberías tener dinero ¿no lo crees? –pregunto, con un tono paciente, aunque, se notaba que por dentro estaba hirviendo del enojo.

-Sí, debería –contesto-, pero no tengo.

_¡Bum!_

-¿Por qué? –su voz no era nada paciente ahora, había explotado por completo.

-Porque no lo traigo conmigo –su voz ahora sonaba más nervioso, ya no tan firme. Ahora se había roto ese pequeño listón que sostenía la potencia de aquella voz.

-Corran –grito mi hermano.

Y sin dudarlo dos veces, salí disparada. Mis pies se movían lo más rápido que podían y escuche como Ben iba detrás de mí, muy cerca.

_¡Pum!_

Escuche un disparo.

-No –grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron, mi estomago se encogió y sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

Uno de los hombres, se acerco a Ben y tomo su billetera.

-Vámonos –grito otro.

-No, no, no, no ¡No! –esto no podía estar pasando. No podía, no podía.

Me arrastre hacía el cuerpo de Ben. Tenía una gran mancha de sangre en su camisa. Mi respiración se volvió difícil. Sentí como por mis mejillas caía unas grandes y regordetas gotas de agua salina.

-¡Ben! –grito mi hermano. Se aproximo a nosotros.

-No, no –analizo su cuerpo.

_Cómo si fueras doctor, Em…_

-Emmett, no, esto no puede ser posible, no, no –me gire hacía Ben, para mirar su cara, le acaricie su mejilla, una y otra vez-, Ben, amor despierta, por favor –llore, no podía ser, él no, él no-. Tienes que despertar, tienes que.

Sentí como mi hermano se alejaba y sacaba su celular. Distantemente, escuche como hablaba a alguien, que me parecio que era un hospital, por el modo de expresarse.

-Amor, amor, amor –le di un beso en la mejilla, pero nada, nada-. Despierta, por favor… por mí…

* * *

Hola! Pasu, no manchen! Me dio mucha tristeza escribir esto!... pero bueno, no les alegra que Jazz no allá sido parte de esto? A mí sí! :D amm.. bueno… :S (tristeza en el aire ) pasando de las lágrimas a las risas… pasen por mi historia: Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett jaja ay la amo x] jeje bueno, ay ya me voy… tengo sueñito (: Adiós ;)

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	4. No me dejes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Summary: **Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, algo paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_No me dejes_**

_Si el infierno no existe,_

_Yo ya lo descubrí._

_Por favor no te vayas,_

_Y quédate junto a mí. _

Esto no podía estar pasando… por favor… por favor… yo en lugar de él. Por favor Dios, llévame a mí, él todavía tiene una vida por delante. No quiero que la deje, por favor… cuídalo, que no me deje, que no me deje por favor…

Estaba llorando sin comparación con cualquier otra vez en mi vida. Simplemente, las lágrimas fluían y fluían como las gotas de lluvia o las aguas del río.

-Alice, Alice –una voz me llamaba, pero yo no podía estar lejos del cuerpo de mi amado.

_No le va a pasar nada… no le va a pasar nada. Él va a estar bien, me va a amar y cuidar por el resto de mi vida así como yo lo haré con él._

-Señorita –me llamaba un hombre, pero no, yo no podía moverme, no podía, sólo quería estar con él, no nadie más.

-Alice –intento mi hermano, esa voz que no había podido reconocer.

Sentí como sus manos se posaban en mis hombros e intentaban alejarme de Ben.

-No –grité, intentando zafarme de su agarre, me lancé contra el pecho de Ben y me puse a llorar, como siempre hacía cuando lloraba-, déjame estar con él.

-Alice, hermanita –Emmett intento separarme, pero me resistí-, yo te dejaría, pero él necesita atención medica –las lágrimas subieron de ritmo notoriamente, al pensar que él necesitaba ir a un hospital- si no lo dejas le podría…

No se atrevió a terminar la frase, lo note. Pero rectifique. Deje que jalara de mis hombros y me levantara del mojado y frío suelo. Me tire contra su pecho y llore como Dios manda. Él acariciaba mi espalda. Pero nadie puede detener sus sentimientos y más cuando estos fluyen con tanta pasión y rapidez por todo el cuerpo.

_Nadie. _

-Emmett… hermanito –sollozaba y sollozaba-. Prométeme que nada le va a pasar.

Levante la cara para mirar los ojos de mi hermano. Eran total y completamente tristes. Tenía una pequeñas gotitas de agua en la cara y sus ojos cristalizados.

-No te puedo prometer nada, pequeña –escuche el punto exacto cuando su voz se quebró, lo cual me lanzo una punzada de dolor, aún más intensa.

-¿Por qué? –grite, aunque la pregunta no era dirigida exactamente a Emmett-. ¿Qué hizo él? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué no yo, Emmy? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Mis sollozos eran muy pesados, y parecían tosidos. Mi cuerpo, involuntariamente, se fue haciendo hacía abajo, sentí los brazos de mi hermano intentando agarrarme, pero antes de que lo hiciera, yo ya estaba tirada en el piso, acurrucada, abrazando mis piernas. Mi mejilla tocaba el frío piso mojado, no quería moverme, sólo quería que Ben estuviera bien. No podría vivir sin él. ¿Qué sentido tendría vivir sin él amor de tu vida?

_Ninguno. _

Sentí como los fuertes brazos de mi hermanito me rodeaban el cuerpo y luego, mi mejilla ya no estuvo más contra el suelo. Él me había cargado. Mi cabeza estaba contra su pecho.

-Tranquila, Alice –me susurro.

¿Tranquila? ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila cuando el amor de mi vida esta siendo llevado en una ambulancia, directo a un hospital? ¿Cómo demonios puedo estarlo? ¿Cómo?

Abracé su pecho y enterré mi cara ahí. Sentí como él caminaba, conmigo en sus brazos.

-¿Quiere acompañarnos? –pregunto una voz. Creo que se dirigía a Emmett.

-Claro –contesto él lo más rápido que pudo.

Sentí como se subía al auto. Y escuche como sonaba la sirena de la ambulancia.

-Mira, Alice, ahí esta Ben –susurro Emmett en mi oído.

Sollocé y entre éstos, alce la cara, sólo para destrozar mi frágil corazón, más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento.

Ahí enfrente de mí. Estaba Ben, con el pecho ensangrentado, sus ropas totalmente mojadas y su cara tenía gruesas manchas de sangre, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca abierta y muy, muy roja.

_Su hermoso rostro estaba tan mal. _

No pude, los doctores se acercaron a él y empezaron a trabajar en su cuerpo. No pude ver eso, me mataba. Era como si alguien me hubiera arrancado mi corazón. Simplemente no podía ver como me estaban matando.

_Y es que, ¿quién vería como arrancan y juegan con tu corazón, intentando destruirlo. _

Aún no entendía por qué él. Eso era total y completamente una injusticia de la vida.

_Si la vida fuera justa ahorita él y yo estaríamos tranquilos y bien. _

Por desgracia la vida no siempre es justa y te tiene algunos giros inesperados. Pero, realmente desearía que ese balazo me lo hubieran dado a mí, no soportaba la idea de verlo ahí, tendido, como si estuviera en un profundo sueño.

…_En un sueño del que no se sabe si va a despertar. _

No, ni hablar ¡Él tenía que despertar! No me podía dejar. No podía. Sin él la vida ¿qué sentido tendría? Sería inhóspita y vacía. ¿Y qué chiste tendría vivirla? ¡No podía, no podía!

Negué con la cabeza temblorosa, al igual que mis labios y mis ojos seguían dejando caer lágrimas, que jamás se detuvieron. Enterré la cara en el pecho de mi hermano y me volví a llorar. No podía detener las lágrimas…

Sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos en el hospital y estaban llevando la camilla donde estaba Ben. Levante la vista y lo vi. Emmett camino junto a la camilla, hasta una puerta donde se perdieron de nuestra vista.

-Lo sentimos seños, pero no puede pasar –se disculpo un doctor.

-Pero… -dejo la frase volando. Resoplo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos, pero no puede…

-Esta bien –deje de respirar. Mi hermano apretó su abrazo a mi alrededor-, pero por favor dígame cuando tenga noticias.

-Claro, no se preocupe –dijo, asintiendo. Luego se perdió detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde se habían perdido los demás doctores.

-Emmett –solloce, agarre su camisa y enterré mi cara otra vez.

Me llevo hacía las sillas que estaban contra la blanca pared. Me puso en la silla conjunta a él y yo me aferre a él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo fui conciente de cuando Emmett le llamo a Rose para decirle lo que había pasado. Ella llego al poco rato y me abrazo.

-Familiares del señor Benjamín –pregunto el señor y de prisa me pare.

-Soy su novia –informe.

-Bueno… -empezó, pero para ver su tabla-. Le tenemos noticias de él.

* * *

Hola! Jeje, bueno cómo están? Espero que bien :D jeje, bueno, espero que les allá gustado… qué le pasara a Ben? :o jeje bueno… me voy ;) Adiós! Cuídense muchísimo!

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	5. Adiós

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Summary: **Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, algo paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Adiós_**

_Mi vida no existe sin ti_

_Todo es tan infeliz_

_Siento mi vida gris_

_Siento un vacío en mí_

-Bueno… -empezó, pero para ver su tabla-. Le tenemos noticias de él…

-Dígame –me pare y casi me caí.

Estaba muy torpe en este momento, no me podía concentrar en algo que no fuera Ben. Si algo le pasara, yo no me lo perdonaría. Nada ¡Nada! Tendría sentido alguno.

-Doctor, por favor, no nos deje en suspenso y díganos –pidió, Rose, con una voz dulce como la miel.

Se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, infundándome confianza y esperanza. Sólo parpadeé, las lágrimas que se habían cristalizado en mis ojos, salieron corriendo, al hacer ese movimiento, y le dieron paso a otras nuevas.

-Bueno… verán… -suspiro-. Al joven Benjamín, le dispararon justo en el pecho… muy cerca del corazón.

Mi mundo se paro. Olvide la forma de respirar, no recordaba nada.

_Benjamín, Benjamín…_

Era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza. No podía recordar nada más que su nombre, siquiera el mío. Tosí. El aire ya no llegaba a mis pulmones. Me estaba matando… y mucho… quizá demasiado.

-¿Eso quieres decir…? –Emmett no pudo terminar la frase.

Sus brazos me rodearon por los hombros. Empecé a no sentir mis piernas, obligándome a caer, pero los brazos de mi gran hermano me lo impidieron. Mi respiración se hizo muy irregular y no podía ver nada por tantas lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos.

-Sí… -dio un suspiro nostálgico-, lo siento mucho.

Y con eso se fue.

Todo el mundo desapareció para mí en ese momento.

_¿Qué sentido tendría la vida ahora?_

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

Todo sería tan negro… tan… aburrido. Sin sentido alguno.

_¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?_

_¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar a él?_

_¡¿Por qué?!_

Tenía ganas de gritar. De maldecir. De golpear todo lo que estaba a mi enfrente de mí. Todo lo que tenía cerca.

-Alice –la voz de mi hermana se oía tan distante.

-Alice –esta vez fue la voz de mi cuñada la que me hablo. Su voz sonaba aún más distante.

No sentí en lo más mínimo, nada, a mi alrededor. Todo era vacío… sólo quería que él volviera. Sólo quería que me abrazara. Que me besara. Que me dijera cuanto me amaba… sólo eso, no me importaría nada más… quería escuchar su voz por ultima vez. _Quería que volviera._

No me importaría nada más en este mundo, que él. Una vida con él. Lo amaba tanto, no creo que exista una vida sin él. No debe de haber una. Es imposible. Nada existe sin él. Yo creía que había vivido antes de conocerlo, pero cuando lo vi, supe que antes de él, la vida no era vida…

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… _

_¿Si te lo repito mil millones de veces, volverás a mi lado?_

_¿Me dirías por última vez que me amas?_

_Vuelve a mí… por favor._

Estaba echa un mar de llanto. Definitivamente por eso era que no veía nada.

No quería sentir ni escuchar nada que no fuera su voz. Quería estar con él. No me cansare de decirlo y lo repetiré hasta que vuelva.

* * *

Hola! Sí, sí, lo se… muy cortito pero no es mi culpa! Es que no se me ocurría mucho, entonces quise meter algo de dolor muajaja xD bueno, el siguiente capítulo (cejas) estará padre, ya lo tengo pensadito :D jejej bueno, hasta entonces… adiós! Cuídense!

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	6. Él

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Summary: **Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, algo paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Él_**

_Me has dejado sola_

_Sin vida_

_Sin amor_

_Te fuiste con mi corazón_

**Junio**

**Julio**

Ya llevaba dos meces sin él. Ya no soportaba. Mi hermano tenía miedo de dejarme sola... sabía que a la primera oportunidad, yo me iría con él. Ya no quería más estar en este mundo, no lo soportaba. Quería estar con él... sólo eso.

En su funeral, no lo soporte… al llegar a mi casa, quise acabar con mi vida… sólo quería terminar de morir… pero mi hermano me descubrió y me detuvo. Desde entonces Rose y Emmett siempre estaban conmigo, no me querían dejar sola un segundo.

-Alice ¿Quieres salir? -pregunto mi cuñada.

Siempre intentaba sacarme para que no pensara en él. Pero, por desgracia no lo lograba, siempre había algo que me hacía recordarlo. Odiaba esta agonía que tanto me invadía. Era horrorosa, desesperante, quería arrancarla de mi cuerpo. Pero, tenía un problema: esa agonía, ya era parte de mi vida.

-No, Rose… perdón –baje la vista.

Estábamos en mi apartamento, sentadas en el sillón para tres personas y Emmett estaba bañándose. Yo estaba lo más lejos que podía, en la esquina, agarrada al brazo del sillón. Rose estaba en el centro, sentía su mirada penetrarme, pero la mía estaba fija en la ventana, viendo las gotas de lluvia caer.

Ella se acerco, eliminando la corta distancia que nos separaba. Rodeo mis hombros con su delicado brazo.

-Alice… se que es duro –suspiro-, pero tienes que seguir adelante…

-No puedo –la corte.

-Te entiendo, pero…

-No, Rose –la volví a interrumpir-. No me entiendes, sólo crees entenderme.

-Recuerda que yo perdí a mi hermano…

-Rose –extendí mis brazos, exasperada-, no lo perdiste por completo… todavía tienes a esperanza de que pudiese estar vivo. Pero yo no –la voz se me quebró-. Yo no tengo esa esperanza. Yo lo perdí –las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sin control. Pase la manda de mi blusa, para limpiarlas-. Él no volverá…

Baje la cabeza, chocándola con rudeza, contra mis manos. Gemí, solloce y jadeé. Ya no aguantaba que siempre el tema saliera a colación. Ya no aguantaba estar sin él. Ya no aguantaba la vida.

-Alice… -suspiro-. Lo siento… yo… se que no es lo mismo –levante lentamente mi cabeza, para encontrarme con su mirada-. Te entiendo… pero tienes que salir adelante.

Me sonrío angelicalmente. Negué con la cabeza.

-Se me hace muy difícil, Rose. Él era la persona que más quería en este mundo… y ahora se ha ido…

-Pero la vida continua –me interrumpió.

_Quizá para ti, Rose. Pero para mí no. Tú tienes a mi hermano, Emmy, y tú lo amas más que a ti misma. No creo que si a él le pasara algo, tú estarías así. _

-Alice… -sabía que me iba a dar un discursito. Así que decidí cortarla.

-Rose… si a mi hermano le pasara algo, que dios quiera que no, porque no se si podría con eso también. Pero, si a él le pasara algo… ¿tú estarías así? ¿No te podrías como yo?

Sabía bien la respuesta de esas preguntas. Ella se pondría así tal y como yo estaba.

Bajo la cabeza y dio un largo y nostálgico suspiro.

-Alice –escuche el punto exacto en el que su voz se quebró y me sentí verdaderamente mal.

_La había lastimado…_

-Lo siento…

-No –me paro- te entiendo, sí, yo me pondría así ó peor… pero, Alice, cuando uno te intenta ayudar deberías dejarte.

-Yo no necesito ayuda, yo sólo necesito a… -pronunciar su nombre me lo hacía más difícil-. Sólo lo necesito a _él_.

-Sí, lo entiendo –me dio un suave abrazo-. Pero Alice, déjame ayudarte… déjanos a tu hermano y a mí hacer algo por ti…

Baje la mirada. Ellos sólo querían ayudarme. Lo entendía. Emmett era mi hermano mayor y desde siempre nos habíamos tenido un cariño incomparable. Rose era mi cuñada, y desde que la conocí me agrado muchísimo.

-Bien… salgamos –dije.

Tuve que fingir una sonrisa, que sinceramente ni a mí me hubiese convencido. Era demasiado melancólica.

-¿Alice a accedido?

¿Cuándo había llegado mi hermano? No me di ni cuenta. El chiste es que ya estaba a un lado del lado opuesto a donde yo estaba sentada, sosteniéndose del brazo del sillón.

-Sí –se limito a responder Rose.

Su mirada no se aparto un solo segundo. Como temiendo que si la quitaba, yo me alejaría corriendo.

-Perfecto ¿A dónde vamos?

Rose por fin desvió la mirada, hacía mi hermano.

-No se, sólo pasemos por las calles –sonrió-. Podemos ir a cenar.

-Sí, me parece muy buena idea –dije.

Realmente yo lo que quería era quedarme en mi departamento, que él viniera y empezáramos a hablar y que todo fuera como antes.

_Oh, cruel destino… ¿por qué lo elegiste a él? Se que es un ángel, pero yo quería estar con él._

-Muy bien –dijo mi hermano. Vi que Rose ya estaba parada y junto a él-. Entonces vamos.

Hizo un ademán con su cabeza, indicando la puerta. Yo asentí y fui por mi sudadera y mi bolsa. Cuando salimos cerré la puerta y mi hermano me rodeó con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía a Rose.

Estuvimos paseando por el pequeño pueblo. No había mucho que visitar y Rose y Emmett me querían alejar lo más que pudieran de la cabella-biblioteca. Y en el fondo se los agradecí. Pero, mi lado masoquista salio a relucir. Quería ir más que nada en el mundo. Quizá su aroma aún estuviera impregnada en el aire.

Pero no, ellos no me dejaban.

-Tengo hambre –comente, cuando sentí a mi estomago rugir.

-Sí, yo igual –confeso Emmett.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos a cenar –dijo Rose, con una voz animada. Creo que ella igual tenía hambre.

Nos dirigimos hacía un pequeño restaurante. Pero, para pasar no había más remedio que pasar por el callejón donde esta la caballa-biblioteca.

-Rose –la jale del brazo, ocasionando que se detuviera-, déjame entrar… déjame ir una ultima vez… por favor.

Mi voz era un suplicante susurro. Ella me miro como si estuviera haciendo una elección de lo más difícil, cuando eran simplemente decirme: _Si, _era todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Alice… -empezó, sabía que me iba a dar una negativa. Y yo no la iba a aceptar.

-Rose, por favor… sólo déjame sentirlo aquí… una ultima vez –sentí mis mejillas humedecerse y mi voz se quebraba-. Es todo lo que te pido… la última vez… por favor.

Si estaba rogando, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y por él, no me importaba hacerlo mil veces más.

-Alice –acaricio mi mejilla, limpiando un poco de mis lágrimas. Por el tono de su voz, sentí que estaba ganando-. Bien –declaro al fin, de verdad me debo ver patética suplicando, pero no me importa, sólo quiero sentir su presencia una última vez-, pero sólo unos minutos.

Asentí. Casi salí corriendo, pero ella me detuvo diciéndome:

-Nos vemos en el restaurante. No tardes.

Asentí y me fui lo más rápido que pude, pero sin correr.

En ese momento no me importo en lo más mínimo mi aborrecía hacía este barrio. Sólo quería entrar y llenarme de su dulce presencia.

-Ey, pequeña –escuche una voz masculina. Sonaba ronca y con un rastro de asentó sureño.

No le preste atención y seguí caminando, pero ahora con un paso más rápido.

-Querida, ven.

No me moleste ni en voltearlo a ver. No me importaba sólo quería llegar a mi punto de encuentro.

-Nena, anda, ven, no me ignores así de feo.

Esa estúpida voz, de aquel estúpido chico me seguí. La sentía cada vez más cerca y la quería ignorar. Pero había algo en ella que me llamaba a prestarle atención. Pero, no, no, debía apurarme para librarme de él.

Cuando estaba justamente en la puerta –sonriendo como una tonta-, sentí una mano agarrar mi brazo. Mi sonrisa desapareció de un momento a otro, convirtiendo mi expresión feliz, en una horrorizada.

-Hola, querida –susurro con una voz tranquila.

Parpadeé rápidamente. Intente zafarme de su agarre, pero era inútil, él era muy fuerte.

-No forcejes, tranquila.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa estúpida, tuve la necesidad de borrársela con una cachetada, pero no podía. Estaba petrificada.

Lentamente me dio la vuelta, hasta que estuvimos cara a cara. Abrí los ojos de par en par, era el mismo chico que había estado poco antes de que… de que pasara lo que paso aquella noche. Era el chico que desapareció justo en _ese_ momento. Ahora estaba solo. No estaban ningunos de sus estúpidos amigos.

-Suélteme –dije.

Mi voz sonó fría. Quería irme de aquí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieran. Pero, si él no me soltaba no podría.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero, preciosa? –susurro.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Déjeme, por favor… -intente volverme a zafar, pero era inútil.

-Anda querida… no me lo hagas muy difícil.

-Déjeme –grite con desesperación.

No me resistí más y actué por impulso, dándole un golpe en el estomago. Gimió, soltándome al instante. Cuando estuve libre, corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta el restaurante en donde estaba mi hermano y mi cuñada.

* * *

Hola! Qué onda? Cómo están? X] jeje, bueno pues espero que les gústese. Me esforcé... oh si, hoy ando con tristeza ¬¬'' jaja, llore cuando estaba escribiendo x] (…) jeje bueno, entonces sí y amm... nos vemos la próxima (: jje Adiós! Cuídense.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	7. Rose

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Summary: **Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, algo paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_¿Tú?_**

_No te quiero cerca_

_De ti me quiero librar_

_Pero tu simple presencia_

_Me hace querer conocerte más_

-¿Alice? –pregunto mi hermano cuando llegue junto a ellos.

Estaban sentados en una mesa de un rincón. Había un pequeño baso con una velita, en el centro de la mesa, y ésta tenía un mantel de cuadros, blancos y verdes. Estaban sentados frente a frente, así que opte por sentarme junto a mi hermano.

-¿Qué te paso hermanita?

Tire mi cabeza hacía l mesa, cubriéndola con mis brazos, para no golpearme la frente, y suspire profundamente.

-Estas así por…

-No –suspire, cortándola.

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir… digo ¿qué no es obvio? Realmente que sí. Pero ¿cómo puede siquiera pensar que yo estaría tan… aterrorizada –sí, esa es la palabra-, por haber ido y sentido su presencia. La nostalgia sería un sentimiento más adecuado.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa, hermanita? –pregunto mi hermanito con dulzura.

Suspire, otra vez. Sentí su gran mano, acariciar mi espalda, de arriba, hacía abajo. Cerré los ojos y me debatí internamente si decirle, ó no. Puesto que, si le decía Emmett iba a salir corriendo de aquí, e iba a alcanzar a ese chico, y él pobre no podría vivir para contarlo. Aunque había un pequeño detalle: yo no quería que le pasara algo… bueno, quería que se arrepintiera de lo que me dijo, pero creo que esa deuda ya esta pagada con el golpe que le dí.

-Nada… -suspire, sabía que con eso simplemente, no lo convencería-. Sólo es que me sentí muy sola –dije la primera excusita que pasara por mi mente.

-Sabes que eso no me convence –me dijo lo que ya sabía.

-Pero es la verdad –musite, por fin atreviéndome a levantar la mirada de mis brazos.

Para que no notara la mentira que le lanzaba. Conocía perfectamente a mi hermano y sabía que cuando uno no lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y le decía lo que él quería saber. Él ya lo tomaba por mentira. Pero yo era una maestra en el arte de mentirle, aunque él no lo quisiera ver y aún me siguiera viendo como su hermanita menor, la niña buena a la que tenía que cuidar.

-Bien –dijo entre dientes-. Te creo.

Y, otra vez, sabía que no lo había convencido, pero, ¿para qué pelear con él? No tenía mucho sentido la verdad. Simplemente, si no me quería creer, que no lo hiciera y sí si quería, pues adelante, con tal a mí casi no me importaba, yo sabía la mentira y la verdad.

No obstante, abandonamos el tema, creo que parte de él no quería saber la verdad, ó, quizá estaba debatiéndose internamente por intentar descifrar mi mente. Lo que fuera, lo mantenía entretenido y eso me alegraba porqué así no me estaba haciendo preguntas como: _¿Y qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te pasó? ¿Quién fue? _Etc.

La platica fluía mucho, más que nada por parte de Rose, ella era la que más hablaba, intentando reanimarnos a mi hermano y a mí. Con él si lo lograba, pero yo… bueno, yo era punto y aparte.

-Alice –llamó Rosalie una vez que estuvimos en mi casa.

Me volteé hacía ella, con una expresión en mi cara de una mezcla entre sueño mal fingido y tristeza.

-Mande –hice un falso bostezo, para que, lo que me fuera a decir lo hiciera rápido.

No era por ser mala, pero de verdad no estaba de humor para escuchar todo un chorro que me quisiera decir. Simplemente quería dormir y olvidar que mi vida ésta vida –mi vida-, era una realidad.

-Alice, ese cuentito del sueño déjaselo a tu hermano, que yo ya te lo conozco y se distinguirlo –su voz era firme y autoritaria. Suspire de frustración.

-Bien –escupí la palabra, o bien, la saqué de mi boca a rastras.

-Mira Alice… -suspiro y me miro através de sus pestañas-; a mí sí, me vas a tener que decir lo qué te paso.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa.

-Por que me preocupo por ti –dijo, su voz era un poco suplicante-. Alice, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, que estés bien, que seas feliz… sólo eso –acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla, cómo una madre a su hija-; Alice, yo te consideró una hermana.

-Rose… -separe mi cara bruscamente.

Sabía que me estaba portando muy grosera, y que ella no se lo merecía, pero ¿por qué se empeñaban en un caso perdido? ¿Qué eran tan ciegos para no ver el visible hueco que había en mi pecho? Justo en el lugar donde antes estaba mi corazón… uno que él ya se llevo.

-No, Alice –me miro con seriedad-. Nada de «Rose…» con esa vocecita de «yo nunca hago nada y soy una bebé inocente» -su voz era molesta. Sabía que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la falta de respeto hacía ella ó a cualquier persona, y esto, lo consideraba como una-; ¿sabes, Alice? Ese cuentito, dáselo a tu hermano –gesticulaba cada palabra con precisión y dureza-, conmigo no sirven… -negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que expresaba la ultima frase.

-Rose… -suspire, derrotada, sabía que ella tenía razón, y la verdad, no se me ocurrían argumentos para combatir sus duras palabras-. Tienes razón –_hay que aceptar la derrota cuando no hay marcha atrás_-, perdón –baje la mirada.

-Sí… no te preocupes –dijo, pero su voz no bajo grado alguno, de seriedad.

Le empecé a explicar lo que había pasado. No tenía otra opción, era sí, ó sí. Rose entendió porque mi reacción. Me omití la parte de la descripción física del chico, iba a ser algo complicado, él me resultaba muy conocido y por conocido, quiero decir que me recordaba mucho a Rose.

-Buena reacción –felicito Rose.

-Gracias –sólo pude decir eso. Ahora, de verdad tenía sueño.

-Bueno, creo que me voy. Emmett se debería de estar preguntando porque no llego a nuestro departamento –sonrió.

-Adiós –le di un beso en la mejilla y cuando se fue, caí rendida sobre mi cama.

La mañana llego, con el precioso tintinear de la lluvia. Abrí los ojos con delicadeza, con mucha flojera, sinceramente no quería despertarme, sólo quería quedarme en mi cama, y sumergirme en un sueño del que no despertaría jamás.

No obstante, justo cuando iba a volver a cerrar los ojos, el sonido del teléfono retumbo en mi habitación. Gire en mi cama, hasta alcanzarlo.

-Bueno –dije, con una voz tan adormilada que ni yo misma reconocí.

-_Alice_ –era Rose-. _Oye, te quería decir que Emmett y yo vamos para allá. Hubiésemos ido más temprano, pero tenía que ir a comprar la alacena_ –se rió.

-Bien -respondí simplemente, con mi voz aún ronca-. ¿Qué hora es? –pregunte, sin muchas ganas de saber la respuesta, sinceramente.

-_La una de la tarde, mi querida Bella durmiente_ –su tono era burlón, escuche la risa de mi hermano al otro lado del auricular.

-Bien, los veo en un rato.

-_Sí._

Y con eso colgó.

Me levante –con pereza-, de mi cama y me dirigí a mi armario. Escogí unos jeans y una blusa, verde militar, de manga larga. Luego me metí a bañar y me vestí, arregle y todo, para la llegada de mis invitados.

Cuando ya estuve lista, me desplome en el sillón. Prendí la televisión y me dedique a cambiar los canales, uno tras otro, y así, durante un buen rato.

_Toc, toc, toc. _

Me levante a atender el llamado de la puerta.

_No puede ser… tiene que ser una broma. Dios ¿por qué te empeñas en torturarme? ¿Qué no te caigo bien? En realidad que no me quiero en lo más mínimo. _

-Alice –saludo Rose.

Pero no pude devolverle el saludo. Estaba estática. Simplemente, la impresión no me dejaba mover un solo músculo.

* * *

Hola! Jeje, Alice es emo xD jaja ema :P jeje no, es broma eh! (: ahh!! Se quedo padre, muajaja, bueno, a mí me gusto… y a ustedes? Díganme que sí (ojitos de perrito xD) jeje, bueno, ey, un aviso… me va a costar un poquito más de tiempo subir capítulo, porque ya entre a clase ( ¬¬'') y pues tengo tareas y eso… ya saben… escuela (¬¬) jeje, y pues, igual voy a natación y a Tae kwan do… así que como ven… es difícil. Un poco xD jeje pero siempre tengo tiempo para fanfiction, así que, bueno, voy a tener que organizarme bien, pero, normalmente actualizare los fines de semana o algo así, jeje, sólo avisaba xD jeje bueno, ahora, me voy. Adiós. Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	8. ¿Primo?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Summary: **Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, algo paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_¿Primo?_**

_No te quiero, _

_Por tu culpa soy infeliz_

_Aléjate_

_Y déjame vivir_

-¿Alice?

Sentí la fina mano de Rose, sobre mi hombro. Pero no me podía mover. Simplemente no podía ser… aquel hombre… ese joven de ojos celeste y cabellos de oro. ¿Cómo podía estar aquí? Él era un vago… ¿Qué no pertenecía a las calles? ¿Qué no debería estar en otro lado? ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a mi casa?

-¿Alice…? –esta vez fue mi hermano el que me llamo.

Parpadeé rápidamente, intentando borrar cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza, incluso, el hecho de que tenía al hombre que me había «_acosado_» hace apenas ayer. Fue un esfuerzo vano, no lo lograba. Era imposible poder borrar el hecho de tener a _ese_ hombre, en frente mío.

-Perdón –susurre.

Me encontré a mi misma, con una tensión que no reconocía. Fue gracias a él, que esa tensión recorría me cuerpo.

-Me fui por un minuto a las nubes… pero ya volví –mi voz sonaba con nostalgia, sorpresa, ligeramente miedo y asombro (sobre todo lo demás). Era una rara combinación, que no me gustaba mucho si vamos al caso.

-No te preocupes –la voz de aquel joven de ojos celestes, era cordial y muy amistosa, total y completamente desconocida a lo que me habían dejado mis vividos recuerdos de la noche pasada-. A todos nos pasa ¿o no, Rosie?

-Claro, Jazz –respondió ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un tono de voz fraternal.

Pero, ¿Rosie? ¿Jazz? Me había perdido un capítulo de aquella historia. ¿Desde cuando Rose tenía un amigo –ó lo que sea- que fuese un vago sin remedio?

-Rose –llame, con un tono educado, pero sin perder el matiz nostálgico en éste.

-¿Mande, querida? –pregunto con tono cortes y muy cariñoso.

-¿Podemos hablar… -empecé a preguntar, pero con miedo a que alguien quisiera escuchar nuestra conversación o algo así, agregue rápidamente-: a solas?

-Sí, claro –sonrió y me hizo un ademán para que camináramos hacía mi cuarto.

Camine en silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin atreverme a levantarla en ningún momento, ni para ver a mi hermano, ó a su novia, y mucho menos a _"Jazz." _Llegue a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí, quedándome parada, sosteniéndola, para que Rose pudiera pasar.

Cuando se adentro en la habitación, cerré la puerta para que las dos personas que dejamos en mi pequeña sala, no pudieran escuchar fragmentos de la conversación. Vi como Rose se sentaba en la cama, observando cada uno de mis –en este momento, torpes-, movimientos. Imite su gesto y me senté justo frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Ali? –pregunto con dulzura, se veía que hoy estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Quién es él? –repliqué, sin ocultar segundo alguno el tono (ligeramente salvaje) de mi voz.

-Es… mi primo… -dijo, no muy convencida de sí misma.

-¿Segura? –pregunte con desconfianza.

-S-sí –respondió-. ¿Por qué lo dudas? ¿Ó es qué acaso –su tono de voz ya no era tan nerviosa como lo había sido hace segundos, si no más bien, ahora era decidida y firme- no has visto lo parecidos que somos?

Y era total y completamente verdad, ambos eran como dos gotas de agua. Prácticamente eran gemelos. Los dos con sus hermosas cabelleras color oro, sus radiantes ojos celestes, su tez blanca y sus rasgos bien definidos y hermosos. No cabía duda de que eran parientes. No obstante, no entendía porqué Rose no me lo había presentado… no entendía porqué él era un vago y ella ¿lo sabría? ¿Él realmente era así ó tendría un lado suave y calido? No me interesaba mucho responder la última pregunta. De todas formas ¿a mí qué me incumbía? Eso no era problema mío en lo más mínimo.

-Sí, he de admitir que son muy parecidos. ¡Casi gemelos! –dije, con exclamación.

-Sí… ojala él fuera mi gemelo… -suspiro con nostalgia, los rayos de sol que anteriormente desprendían sus ojos, desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar nubes negras-. Él es muy bueno –aseguro, intentando recuperarse un poco de la caía, levantándose cómo siempre-. Creo que ustedes se llevaran de maravilla –exclamo feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y entonces, me cayó el balde de agua fría, y desperté. Ella lo que quería era emparejarnos ¡Claro!… ¡Claro! Seguro y me tendría lastima… _La pobre niña que se quedo sin el amor de su vida… _sí, pues que ni crea que lo va ha poder a lograr.

-¿Tú lo que quieres es emparentarnos? –pregunte con un tono frío, casi tanto como el hielo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se entreabrió ligeramente.

-¿Q-qué? –tartamudeó- ¡No! –gritó.

-Sí, seguro –respondí con frialdad y sarcasmo-. Rose, yo no nacía ayer –le asegure-. Y créeme comprendo cuando alguien le tiene lastima a otra persona…

-¡No te tengo lastima! –no me dejo terminar por ése grito que soltó. Asegurando, una mentira.

-Rose –mi voz se estaba elevando dos octavas-, no mientas yo se…

-¡Estas mal! –replico, cortándome otra vez. Su replica era algo muy cercano a un grito-. Alice ¿Por qué te tendría que tener lastima? –escupía cada una de las palabras. Exasperada-. No creas que porqué te quedaste sin novio –eso fue un golpe bajo. Mucho-. Perdóname por decirte eso, Alice –su tono se suavizo un poco. Intentando remendar su error-; pero tienes que entender, qué la vida no gira en torno a ti… Emmett y yo te queremos ayudar. Sí. Pero no nos vamos a pasar todo el día así. ¡Intentamos hacer los mejor que podemos! –dijo lo ultimo, como una niña chiquita, haciendo una rabieta.

-Rose… -intente aportar algo más, pero simplemente no fluyo en mi boca. En su lugar, salió de ésta, un ligero gemido de dolor.

Baje la mirada, avergonzada. Sentí una fino brazo rodear mis hombros. Sonreí con tristeza.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos contigo, pequeña –aseguró, sonreí de verdad. Ella era un ángel, al igual que mi hermano.

-Gracias,_ Rosie_ –imite el apodo con el que, anteriormente, la había llamado su _primo. _

Me abrazó tiernamente. Ella era, definitivamente, como una hermana para mí. Siempre estaba para apoyarme y me quería mucho.

-No hay problema alguno –aseguro.

Estuvimos así por un rato corto: sumergidas en un cómodo silencio alrededor de toda la habitación, pero fue roto por la voz de Rose:

-Alice… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –pregunto cortes, pero con un poco de pena en la voz.

-Sí, claro –le respondí con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¿Podrías albergar a mi primo en tu departamento, sólo hasta la boda? –pidió dulzura.

Me congelé… aun faltaba un tiempo no muy corto, para que la boda de mi hermanito y mi cuñada, se llevara a cabo… eso significaba, qué si yo le ofrecía mi departamento, para que su primo se quedara… él estaría un tiempo… largo… aquí…

-¿Podrías? –pidió otra vez a causa de mi mudez. Pero no supe como mover los labios, no podía gesticular palabra alguna.

* * *

Hola!... je, qué les pareció? Jeje bueno, comenten por favor… adiós, cuídense!

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	9. Bienvenido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Bienvenido_**

-¿Podrías? –pidió nuevamente, con voz calmada y pacifica.

Mi cerebro no reaccionaba; intentaba susurrar un quedo «sí» pero mi cerebro no me hacía caso, se negaba a contestar esa simple pregunta. Aunque, parecía no ser tan simple para mi mente.

-¿Alice? –su voz sonaba suave, como si estuviera hablando con una persona que tenia problemas de aprendizaje-. ¿Estas bien?

Su voz sonaba preocupada por mi congelamiento momentáneo. No obstante, su mirada me exigía una respuesta inmediata, así que deshice la conexión entre nuestros ojos, esquivando su petición. No, yo no quería a _ese tipo, _aquí en mi casa; lo quería lo más lejos posible de mí.

-Rose, yo… -intente decir, pero ella me corto.

-No, Alice… -su voz sonaba suplicante. Dio un suspiro bastante prolongado-. Por favor, mi primo de verdad necesita tu ayuda –su tono sonaba algo hipnotizante-; necesito que lo ayudes… por favor.

Dios, no me podía resistir si alguien me lo peía así y con tan buenas justificaciones.

Pero yo no quería a ese tipo en mi casa. Era un vago y no lo quería cerca de mi, probablemente era como sus otros amigos. Personas que se dedicaban a matar a gente inocentes, y a clavarle una astilla en el corazón, a otra –figurativamente, claro esta-. ¿Y si el lo que quería era matarme? Y si Rose no conocía esa faceta de su querido primo… bueno ¿qué primo llega y le dice a su prima: Rose, quiero matar a tu amiga? No, eso no lo diría alguien cuerdo.

-Rose… pero, ¿y si él fuera malo? –susurré.

Rayos, ¿qué había dicho? No entendí como las palabras fluyeron por mis labios, ni cuenta e di cuando lo hicieron, pero, hay estaban, flotando en el aire, libres para los oídos de cualquiera.

-Dios, Alice ¡No! –grito Rose con horror, como si en lugar de haberme visto a mí, hubiese visto a un fantasma frente de ella.

-Pero… -intente replicar, pero ella me cayó alzando una mano, para que guardase silencio.

-Nada de peros Alice. No hay pero que valga. –Me dijo, y luego volvió a poner su carita de niña buena, que, nunca entendía porque siempre funcionaba tan bien-. De verdad Jazz necesita un lugar donde quedarse –su voz sono persuasiva-. Por favor, ayuda a mi primito adorado…

-¿De verdad lo quieres tanto? –pregunte, arqueando una ceja.

-Como a un hermano –explico con orgullo. Cómo si él fuese lo más importante en su vida…

_Sí fuese lo más importante en su vida, lo hubiese mencionado antes en una conversación o algo así…_

¡Sí! ¿Por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes…?

-¿Lo quieres como a un hermano? –pregunte con cautela. Ella asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro-. Entonces… ¿por qué jamás me lo habías presentado? ¿Ó por qué jamás había escuchado hablar de él? –pregunte, como si estuviera intentando hacer que confesara un crimen.

Rose aún conservaba una mirada calmada y una sonrisa cariñosa. Parecía estar intentando encontrar la forma de explicarse lo más claro que pudiese.

-Bueno –dijo, después de un corto momento sumergido en un cómodo silencio-. Mira –se acomodo en su sitio-, lo que pasa es que… mi primo… -parecía estar avergonzada de algo-. Mi primo no es muy aceptado en mi familia –explico con rapidez, como intentando no tener que decirlo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte extrañada.

Ella miro al techo, intentando ver algo que yo no podía alcanzar. Su mirada era desorbitada.

-Es que… él nunca compartió los pensamientos de mi familia… él es especial.

Me que de pensando ¿No los compartía? ¿Sus pensamientos? ¿Cuáles?

-¿Sus pensamientos? –pregunte con extrañes.

-Sí… veras, a mi familia nunca le ha gustado eso de dejar de estudiar ni nada por el estilo… y él –se quedo pesando otra ves-. Bueno, él no llego ni a la mitad de la preparatoria… lo cual enojo mucho a sus padres. Le dijeron que no querían volverlo a ver, que era un vago - «Cuanta razón.»-. Pero, en fin. El chiste es que no pude verlo… hasta hace poco que m lo encontré, y lo invite a venir a mi boda –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me quede mirando por la ventana. Pensando.

Sabía que debía ayudarlo, Rose lo hubiese hecho si yo igual se lo hubiese pedido. Pero, algo en mi interior desconfiaba de ese chico. Parecía tan… extraño. No se, tan fuera de lo común. Me daba curiosidad saber el por qué. Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar averiguarlo.

-Bien… -accedí al fin. Después de andar meneando de aquí a allá la situación.

-¡¡Gracias, Alice!! –se lanzó a mis brazos, estrujándome con un gran abrazo-. Eres la mejor.

Le di una sonrisa en agradecimiento por sus palabras. Ella tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacía la sala, dónde nuestros acompañantes aún esperaban una respuesta.

-¡¡Jazz!! –grito, Rose-. Alice ha accedido.

Él sonrió.

-Te lo agradezco mucho –me dijo, con un acento sureño.

Vi como dudaba, en su sitió, pero, finalmente, se acerco a mí y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me sentí extraña. Abrí los ojos como platos. Sus brazos eran calidos, pero, no un caliente que quemaban. Sí no, más bien, un calido reconfortante. Cómodo, natural, bello.

Cuando se alejo, sentí un cosquilleo en los lugares de mi cuerpo donde su piel me había tocado. Sentí la necesidad de que me volviera a abrazar para clamar ese cosquilleo. Pero, nunca hubiese expresado esa necesidad.

-Bueno… -se aclaro la garganta-. De verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

Su sonrisa nunca se desvaneció, siempre permaneció ahí, esperando que se la devolviese, lo cual hice.

-Sí, bueno… eres primo de mi cuñada –le sonreí cariñosamente a Rosalie-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

-Oh… -bajo la mirada. Parecía decepcionado, su sonrisa, se esfumo en ese instante, y me sentí terrible, un monstruo-. Sí, tienes razón –dijo al fin- Rose es una gran persona.

Le sonrió a su prima. Se notaba la conexión que tenían con una simple mirada. Era algo parecido a lo que había entre Emmett y yo.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Dónde dormiré? –pregunto despreocupado y con aire humorístico.

-Aquí –señale el sillón-. Perdón, pero es que no tengo otra habitación… pero descuida –agregue ya que vi que ponía una cara de tristeza ó, bueno, un poco de incomodidad-, es un sofá cama… no estarás tan incomodo así –le sonreí.

-Bueno… no importa –dijo, moviendo distraídamente una mano-. He dormido en sitios peores.

* * *

Hola! Amm, bueno, pues, sé que esta corto, pero, en serio que el tiempo no me sobra… si por mi fuera, yo estaría todo el día escribiendo (: pero no puedo ¬¬'' xD jeje bueno, espero que les gustase… amm.. pues, (una cosa más) les invito a pasarse por mi nuevo one-shot: You belong with me jeje, espero que se pasen (: y que les guste :D jeje y pues, me voy… Adiós! Cuídense muchísimo!

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	10. Conviviendo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Conviviendo_**

Me había dormido sin dificultad; simplemente cuando mi cabeza golpeó la almohada, caí en un profundo sueño.

Soñé con él, con Ben. Fue un sueño bueno, pero malo. Bueno, porque lo vi… ¡Estuve con él! No me importaba si era sólo en sueños, estuve con él, eso era todo lo que me importaba. Malo, simplemente porque desperté.

No recordaba mucho lo que había pasado en toda la semana, lo omití, no recuerdo ni el porqué.

Me levante de la cama, sacudiendo ligeramente mis cortos shorts blancos –arriba de los muslos-, y acomodando bien mi blusa negra de tirantes. Salí de mi habitación hacía la cocina para tomar agua.

-Buenos días –saludo Jasper.

Por poco se me había olvidado que estaba ahí, por eso cuando me saludo dí un bote.

-Hola –salude secamente y seguí caminando hacía la cocina.

-¿Cómo estas hoy? –pregunto.

Sentí irritación y siquiera entendía el por qué.

-No muy bien –dije, frotándome la frente.

-Bueno… -sentí su mirada clavada en mí, me sentí incomoda al instante-. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? –pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Cereal… supongo –respondí sin prestar atención.

-Oh… bueno, te lo serviré –contesto alegremente.

No dije nada, me limite a irme a la sala. El sillón era un desastre, esta abierto en forma de cama y tenía las sabanas desacomodadas y las almohadas hasta en el piso. Las recogí y acomode en su lugar, deje el sillón tal cual estaba, pues no quería que se estuviera abriendo y cerrando; sería mucha molestia.

-Aquí tienes –dijo, escuche el sonido del tazón, chocando contra la mesa.

-Gracias –susurre.

-Para servirte –contesto, me sorprendió de verdad, no creí que me alcanzara a escuchar.

Me fui a la mesa y me puse a desayunar, al poco rato el igual se sentó con su plato de cereal y desayunamos en silencio. De algún modo, el silencio era cómodo, no me sentí en lo más incomoda al estar en su compañía, como creía que me sentiría. Realmente, hasta me sentía a salvo junto a él… era algo extraño.

-Provecho –dije, mientras me levantaba de la mesa e iba a lavar mi plato.

Empecé a lavarlo, cuando, note que alguien me agarraba las manos y me lo quitaba.

-Pero ¿qué…? –pregunte, sin poder terminar.

-Quiero ayudar –dijo Jasper con una cara tierna.

-Gracias –respondí entre dientes.

Volví a la sala y me senté en el sillón. Y entonces…

Lo vi, sobre la mesa de café, mi ejemplar aún siquiera sin sacar del Nilo, ahí estaba. Esperándome, pero a la vez, rogándome que alejara la vista de él. Y yo, obediente, lo hice. Mire la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Que sorpresa. Sin embargo, esta vez no me sentí tan a gusto. Realmente me sentí algo incomoda con el ruido brutal que soltaba.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Jasper, entrando a la sala.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había acurrucado en la esquina del sillón, más lejana a la ventana. Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y mi corazón revoloteaba por un miedo que no entendí. Ó no quise entender.

-S-sí –respondí con dificultad.

Caminó hacía mí y se sentó a mi lado, paso su brazo por mis hombros y me estaba acercando a su pecho, cuando yo solté mis piernas y lo separe de mí.

-Perdón –me excuse y me dirigí a mi habitación.

No entendí, pero me puse a llorar cual bebé. Me tire en la cama y me quedé ahí, sin hacer nada más que llorar y llorar.

Escuche unos golpecitos, no sabía si habían pasado algunos segundos, ó quizá ya hasta horas.

-¿Alice? –llamaba el primo de mi cuñada-. Perdona si te incomode.

Me sentí mal, no quería –tampoco- que pensara que él me incomodaba, porqué no era así.

Me pare y camine hacía la puerta, abriéndola con mucha tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo totalmente abierta, vi que Jasper tenía sus habituales ojos azules relucientes, ahora opacos. Me gustaban más cuando eran relucientes. Igual, en su rostro, no estaba su habitual sonrisa, si no una línea delgada, que correspondía a sus labios.

-No me incomodas –hable, me sorprendí a mi misma hablando con frágiles.

-¿Entonces que pasó? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño y relajándolo, frunciéndolo y relajándolo.

-Es qué… -suspire, no creí tener la suficiente confianza para hablar de _ese_ tema-. No creo poder decírtelo… perdón.

Sentí su tristeza en sus ojos. No obstante, sonrió ligeramente de lado y con su acento sureño dijo:

-Sí… no te preocupes no hay problema.

Di un cabezazo.

Una parte de mí gritaba porque me echara a sus brazos, llorando y empezándole a contar todo lo que paso. Pero la otra parte, _la parte que sí era correcta_, me decía que me limitara a quedarme callada y llorar en silencio.

Pero, por desgracia, el primer lado ganó. Así que me tire en sus brazos, como momentos antes lo había hecho en mi cama, sólo que esta vez unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Lo extraño mu-mucho –solloce.

Él no contesto, se limitó a acariciar mi cabeza con una mano, con paciencia y cariño, como si fuese un hermano mayor ó algo parecido

* * *

Hola! Ay, que lindo Jazz (: jeje bueno, tarde un poco… SOLO UN POCO XD jeje pero intentare apurarme :D jejej bueno, Adiós, Cuídense! ;)

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	11. El libro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_El libro_**

No podía creer cómo pude abrirme y contarle todo eso a una persona que había conocido hace apenas un día. Pero, la verdad sentí como si me quitaran un gran (¡enorme!) peso de los hombros.

Aunque, sinceramente se sentía extraño…

Me pude abrir tan fácilmente con él… era algo que nunca me había pasado jamás. Con Ben tarde algunos años en cogerle dicha confianza… y con él…

¿Con él fue más que suficiente dos días? ¿Qué clase de retorcida novela tonta es esta que el destino me pinta?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen qué me voy a enamorar de la noche a la mañana cómo en las novelas de amor?

Pues no… no ocurrirá, el amor ya no existe para mí… se fue, al igual que Ben… murió.

Me sentí fatal al pensar la ultima grase… «Muerto… muerto» ¿Por qué demonios el destino le jugo esa partida? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar eso a él? ¿¡A él!? Esa es la pregunta que jamás me podré contestar en mi vida.

Era imposible que él fuese una pala persona… ¿Qué? ¿No me van a decir que esto es cómo una novela en la qué él se tenía que morir para que yo me enamorase de verdad? ¡Eso era imposible! Yo lo amaba de verdad… no podía estar con nadie más que no fuese él… ¡Eso es irreal!

-¿Alice? –llamó el chico rubio que había estado viviendo en mi casa desde ayer.

-Sí, dime –dije, sin separar la vista de la ventana.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto, acercándose. Sentí el movimiento en el sillón cuando el se sentó, igual sentí cómo se iba acercando, hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mí-. ¿Estas bien? Yo entiendo que debe ser difícil…

-Sí –lo interrumpí, no soportaba ni escucharlo en mi propia mente… no podría soportarlo si lo escuchaba de los labios de alguien más-. Lo es y mucho.

Mis ojos no abandonaron segundo alguno, el lento flujo de las gotas de lluvia caer por el cristal de la ventana. Mis impulsos volvieron… esos impulsos de abrir la ventana y gritar… gritar cuanto lo amaba, cuando lo necesitaba…

Sabía que no volvería así… lo sabía. Pero, quizá yo me iría con él… un movimiento mal dado y…

¡No! No me podía poner a pensar en eso… eso no era bueno, ¡No era correcto! No sólo podía pensar en mí… tenía que pensar un poco de Emmett… en mi dulce hermanito que me ha cuidado todos estos años de mi vida… no puedo ser tan egoísta como para dejarlo, y menos cuando su boda esta tan cerca… eso sí será muy egoísta de mi parte…

-Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ayudarte –dijo el chico que estaba sentado junto a mí.

Sabía que eso no era verdad… sabía que lo hacía sólo para intentar animarme… ó lo que fuese.

_¿Felicidad? ¿Qué significa eso en realidad? ¿Un sentimiento? Naturalmente. ¿Algo inexistente? Quizá…. ¿Algo que sólo puede tener la gente despreocupada? Posiblemente ¿Algo momentáneo? Puede ser… ¿algo que te pueden quitar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? _

No sé. La definición de la felicidad, en un diccionario, dice algo… pero yo siento otra cosa. No sé, es un sentimiento ton raro, abstracto. Que o comprenderé jamás… bueno, sólo si volviera a estar con él… sí, con él la felicidad era absoluta, la definición no importaba, estaba en el aire… en mi corazón. Sí, en mi corazón.

-Se que no lo dices en serio –dije, atreviéndome (lo más lento que podía) a darme la vuelta para toparme con sus ojos cielo-. Es lindo saber que al menos te preocupas por mí-mi voz se quebró-, eso es agradable.

Baje la mirada, viendo mis pies juntos, encima del sillón, mis piernas atadas fuertemente por mis brazos, aunque estos estaban débiles, no quería soltarme, quería unir mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo. No quería desmoronarme…

No sé cómo paso, pero de un momento a otro, toda esa entrelazaría, se había esfumado, y mis brazos colgaban, rozando su pantalón, mis piernas chocaban contra el brazo del sillón, mi cuerpo estaba ligeramente extendido, quitando esos pocos centímetros que anteriormente nos habían separado, y mi rostro… mi rostro estaba envuelto por sus cálidas manos y acorralado contra su pecho.

Podía escuchar los alegres latidos de su corazón y cómo el aire entraba y salía por el complejo sistema respiratorio.

-No digas tonterías, querida. –Su voz sonaba suave, cómo si estuviera acariciando el aire con cada una de sus palabras-. De verdad yo voy a estar todo lo que pueda aquí a tu lado.

-Ese es el problema –dije, me intente separar, pero él no me lo permitió, así que perseguí-: «Todo lo que pueda…» tú te iras… luego de la boda.

En ese momento, él me separo, bruscamente, pero aún así un poco delicado, de su pecho. Mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos, me quede ciegamente embobada con ellos, pero no mucho.

-No me iré si tú no gustas que lo haga –me aseguro.

-P-pero –mi voz estaba extrañamente entrecorta-. ¿No tienes a alguien esperando por ti?

-Sólo me casa vacía y aburrida –afirmo, sentí la tristeza y el aburrimiento de recordar su casa.

-¿Entonces te quedaras en mi casa por mucho tiempo? –pregunte.

Cuando termine la pregunta, me di una cachetada mental ¿Qué había dicho? Prácticamente lo andaba corriendo. Sus ojos se pusieron tristes, y la comisura de sus labios cayó más de lo que ya estaba.

-Perdón… no fue mi intención –dije, bajando la mirada, pero sentí como su delicada mano se posaba en mi mentón y lo elevaba esta que nuestros ojos volvieron a chocar.

-No te preocupes… entiendo que debo ser una molestia…

-En lo más mínimo –afirmé, evitando que siguiera hablando, él rió.

-Gracias –dijo, sus ojos se notaban alegres. Mucho.

Sólo pude sonreír. Quizá él no fuese una mala persona… quizá hasta podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos.

-Bueno… iré a preparar la comida –me soltó a regañadientes, mordí mi labio inferior-. ¿Qué quieres?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero, antes de que pudiera salir sonido alguno de ésta, Jasper se golpeó la pantorrilla contra la mesa, de sus labios salió un gemido de dolor, y al mismo tiempo, escuche cómo algo caía de la mesa, golpeándose contra el piso en un golpe seco. Escuche cómo ese dicho objeto, soltaba sonidos de hojas desparramándose, abrí los ojos desmenuzadamente.

-¿Alice? –Pregunto Jasper, sobándose su pantorrilla-. ¿Qué sucede?

No conteste, me limite a apresurarme hacía el objeto que había caído, y, afirmativamente era lo que yo creía. Mi ejemplar de "El niño con el pijama de rayas." El ultimo recuerdo material de Ben, junto con el anillo.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Jasper, no me había percatado de que estaba arrodillado junto a mí, con su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Es el libro que B-Ben me regalo… antes de… el día en qué… -no podía decir nada coherente, no podía terminar las frases, no podía dejar de jadear.

Las lágrimas ya habían hecho acto de presencia resbalando por mis mejillas. Rudamente. Rápidas. Precisas. Sabían el camino de mis ojos hacía el suelo, mejor que nadie.

-Todo estará bien –pareció que Jasper musito.

Seguido, sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura con cariño. Yo jadeaba y las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos, para luego abrirlos rápidamente, me limpie la nariz con el dorso de mi mano y tomé el libro, las páginas revolotearon y cuando lo puse frente a mis ojos, había una nota…

Una con esa perfecta caligrafía que yo bien conocía. Era esa caligrafía que años atrás me había hecho volar en las nubes con las palabras que tenía.

«Mi querida, hermosa y adorada Alice:

»Te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces…espero que estemos juntos lo que me quede de vida… quiero que seas la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque, no se cómo es posible que la felicidad te allá llegado conmigo. Seguro y te has confundido. La verdad, si es una confusión, vendito sea Dios, me trajo a la mujer más espectacular del mundo junto a mí.

»Te amo, por siempre… se feliz mi amor, yo lo seré mientras tú lo seas.

»Ben»

Termine de leerla. Sentí mis manos débiles, incapaces de sostener más tiempo ese liviano libro.

Cayó.

Me tire al piso, haciendo lo único que sabía hacer bien desde hace un tiempo.

Llorar.

* * *

Hola! (: jeje ay que triste :'( pero bueno… c'est la vie (es la vida) jeje espero que les gustase… pa' que se vea mi estado de animo n.n aunque siempre feliz sí, sí jeje bueno.

Adiós, Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	12. Acosada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Acosada_**

Debía de admitir que me gustaba estar con Jasper. Quizá más de lo que debería considerando que era el primo de mi cuñada.

Eso sí, no me refiero a que me este gustando. No creo que pudiera conciderar salir con el primo de mi cuñada. Y mucho menos… ¡Salir con él luego de lo que acaba de pasar! La verdad… es que jamás podría vivir con alguien más… besar a alguien más…

Pero… es que me siento tan protegida. Cómo si él hubiese estado diseñado para protegerme de cualquier mal. No obstante, nunca llamaría a Benjamín un mal; más bien, él fue el que me llevo a la vida… aunque, claro esta, ahora me esta matando por haberse ido de la vida y dejado a su corazón rendirse. Eso fue una movida inesperada; cuando creías que iban a mover a un peón: ¡Te sorprenden y matan al rey!

En este tablero de ajedrez, se podría decir que él era el rey y yo su reina. Fue un jaque mate, pero, yo sigo de pie… aunque… no por mucho tiempo. Lo más probable es que llegue un caballo y me destroce; pero, por desgracia no me mandaría junto a mi rey…

-¿Alice? –escuche a alguien desde la puerta.

Era una voz femenina, que yo conocía muy bien: Rosalie.

No me había dado cuenta de que aún no me levantaba de la cama. Había dormido mucho; aunque, no por eso significaba que había dormido bien, claro esta.

Me estire un poco en mi cama a la par de que gemía con los ojos cerrados e intentaba despejar mi mente para poder levantarme. Sentí cómo tocaban a mi puerta con los nudillos, así que abrí los ojos –aunque con algo de sueño esparcidos por ellos-, y me levante, dirigiéndome a la puerta para poder abrir.

-Hola, Alice –dije, acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla, se lo correspondí y la deje entrar.

-Hola, Rose –dije.

Involuntariamente se me escapo un bostezo, e, inmediatamente escuche una cantarina risa en la puerta de mi habitación.

Y sí, justo ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta con sus pantalones holgados, su camiseta verde oscuro y sus cabellos rubios despeinados. Ahí, estaba Jasper riéndose entre dientes.

Fruncí el ceño involuntariamente.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunte al ver que su risita no cesaba.

-Tu cara es linda y divertida cuando bostezas –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora, con su risita más controlada.

Mire hacía arriba sin ver nada realmente y arqueé una ceja. No le di mucha importancia y camina hacía mi amiga.

-¿Cómo has estado, Alice? –pregunto Rose, cuando me senté en la cama, tapándome con las azules colchas-. ¿Mi primito te ha causado mucho problema?

Él llego y se sentó junto a Rose, la abrazo y ella se rió entre dientes. Se veían tan unidos, se notaba que tenían una conexión especial.

-No –conteste negando con la cabeza-. De hecho me ha ayudado en la casa…

Deje la frase en el aire. No quería admitir que él había sido mi soporte en mis momentos de máxima debilidad. En esos momentos en donde, definitivamente, me rendía y caía al suelo sin más. Bueno, muchos momentos en realidad.

-Me alegro –dijo.

Se volteó hacía Jasper y le pellizcó la mejilla con ternura… si definitivamente eran primos muy cariñosos y cercanos.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara, Ali? –preguntó Rose, entonces, volví a la Tierra, no me había dado cuenta de que mi mente se había ido viajando…

-Por nada en particular –dije, con voz monótona y encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella respiro hondo y sonrió con tranquilidad, haciendo a sus ojos azules brillar.

-Bien… pasando a otra cosa… –dijo Rose, respirando profundamente-. Alice… mañana es el ensaño de la boda.

Su voz sonó cantarina y cargada de amor y emoción.

-Ah… -fue para lo único que mi cabeza dio.

-Alice… -dijo a modo de reproche-. Ya hemos hablado de esto… no seas egoísta con tu hermano, por favor… no pienses sólo en ti… piensa un poco en él. –Parecía haberse quedado pensando algo, y, segundos después aclaro-: Ya se que puedo sonar egoísta… pues al fin y al cabo igual es mi boda –sonrió de oreja a orea-, pero créeme que mi felicidad no me importa en lo más mínimo… sólo me importa la de Emmett.

Lo sabía… y jamás pensaría en Rose cómo una persona egoísta… de echo, creo todo lo contrario respecto a ella.

Rosalie fue la primera persona que realmente se acerco a mi hermano por su forma de ser y no por lo que todos decían de él: "Es muy guapo…", "Tiene mucho dinero…", "Es la estrella deportista…", y un millón de cosas más. No obstante, cuando Rose su mudo a Forks, ella no sabía nada de él… nadie le dijo nada, ni nada por el estilo. Era un completo desconocido para ella; de igual forma, ella se acerco, fue una chica muy dulce, aunque al principio me parecía un poco engreída y otras cosas… pero resulto ser alguien muy cariñoso y muy agradable para pasar el tiempo.

-Yo nunca te diría egoísta –le aclare-. No te preocupes… no haré nada que pueda ponerlos mal mañana –dije, e intente sonreír, pero la verdad, no supe si lo logre.

-Gracias, Alice –dijo ella, ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Emmett estará muy feliz…

-Hablando de él –dije, interrumpiéndola-. ¿Dónde esta?

Mire a todos lados, pero de más, estaba segura de que no estaba en mi apartamento, ya lo hubiese notado si así hubiese sido.

-Oh, pues, esta entrenando –me contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien –conteste con simpleza antes de levantarme de mi cama y caminar hacía la puerta, con pinta de irme a la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Jasper, riéndose entre dientes

_¿Qué le pasaba? Hoy estaba muy raro, definitivamente, quizá es por que Rose llego…_

-A la cocina… quiero desayunar –conteste, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ah… ya te hice de desayunar –susurro, en su voz se notaba una sonrisa.

_Lo más seguro es que sólo quiera quedar bien con su primita. _

Aún así, me hizo sonreír. Camine hacía la cocina, y, comprobé que en el refrigerador estaba echo un emparedado… bueno, se veía bastante sabroso para sólo ser eso. Tenía carne, lechuga, tomate, queso derretido, y cosas agradables para el sabor, como esas.

Lo saque del refrigerador, me dirigí a la mesa y me lo empecé a comer, la verdad sí estaba muy bueno.

-Gracias –susurre, cuando lo vi salir de mi habitación, con su brazo entrelazado al de Rose.

Él se limito a sonreírme.

Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa, les serví un poco de limonada que tenía y nos pusimos a platicar sobre la boda de mi hermano con mi apreciada y agraciada cuñada. Jasper casi no me miraba, miraba más a Rose, parecía que le gustaba o algo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir –dijo Rose, después de estar tres horas en mi apartamento.

Se despidió de cada uno, con un respectivo beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunte para alivianar la tensión la vez que Rose se fue.

-Pues… -se me acerco mucho… ¡Mucho!

Me sentí acosada… aunque, no sé porqué, no muy incomoda. Aunque, aún así acosada-. Quiero divertirme.

Entonces, acerco su cara a mi cuello y rozo su nariz por todo mi cuello.

-¡No! –gritó para si mismo y se alejo de mí.

Me miró con cara de horror y con los ojos pidiendo disculpas; no lo vi venir, pero, él agarro la perilla de la puerta, y se fue.

No dijo nada más… sólo, se fue, dejándome sola en mi apartamento, asustada, acosada, extrañada y de más…

* * *

Hola!;D jajaj espero que les allá gustado!(: perdón si tarde es que he tenido exámenes tanto escolares como de Tae Kwan Do :D jaja y pues, igual cosas aparte XD y por eso no he podido escribir como a mi me gustaría x3 y ahora, estoy escribiendo una historia para mi tarea de Español n.n jaja espero les guste, creó que la publicare, pero la verdad no sé. :D se llama: Un paseo por el alma (: Creo que esta original pues amm bueno, no sé, me parece XD jaja bueno…

Adiós, Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	13. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Miedo_**

Seguía sin entender que le había pasado a Jasper… bueno, quizá sí ya lo había visto portarse así y sí, conmigo; pero, era curioso porque desde el día en que toco mi casa había sido muy agradable y dulce. Aunque, ahora… en ese momento. ¡Rayos! Lo único que podía pensar era en gritar; pero ni eso podía… me daba miedo; tenía una mirada quemadora: fuego dentro de su iris.

Ya eran las once de la noche, y él aún no llegaba. No quería que le pasara nada; me sentiría horrible: pobre Rose. Ella que lo quería tanto y él, desaparecido… y lo peor es que ni su número de celular tengo para contactarlo.

_Querida Alice: eres una tonta ¡Sale! _

Y mi conciencia, cómo ya es notorio, no me hace sentir lo mejor posible. No podía permitir que nada le pasase a ese chico: tenía que hacer algo… llamarle a Rosalie o algo por el estilo, pero tenía que hacer algo.

-Diga –escuche la adormilada voz de mi cuñada al otro lado de la línea cuando por fin termine de debatirme internamente, descolgué el teléfono y le hable.

-¡Rose, Rose! Ey, de pura casualidad… ¿n-no e-está tu pri-primo por ahí? .mi voz era muy temblorosa.

-¿Jasper? -_¿Habría otro? _Me pregunte a mí misma-. Oh, claro que Jazz esta aquí.

Sentí algo cálido en mi peque cuando escuche que mi amiga y cuñada pronunciaba esas palabras. Fue como si algo me hubiese dado paz y tranquilidad. Como si un ángel revolotease por mi corazón y lo acogiese entre sus brazos para poder curarlo.

-Oh, gracias, Rose… estaba muy angustiada. –Sonreí para mis adentros, creo.

-Sí, oye, dime… ¿Por qué mi primo llego a mi casa, cuando debió de haber estado en la tuya? –pregunto Rose, con un tono rudo; no era demandante, pero si cerio. Creo que pensó que habíamos tenido problemas ó algo por el estilo.

-E… lo que pasa es qué, Jasper… él, uh, se porto un poco… ra… -pero no pude seguir con la oración porque Rose me corto diciendo:

-Él se porto como un acosador ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿De verdad eran tan unidos como para contarse esas cosas?

-Sí… él. –Una solitaria lágrima salió rodando por mi mejilla, no sé si era de decepción o de tristeza, pero fuese cual fuese la razón, logro hacer que se me quebrara la voz cuando dije-: Él se p-porto de ese modo… y-yo no entendía que pasaba. Simplemente él… él se porto así y-y…

-Ya sé, Alli. –Intento tranquilizarme. Pero me quedo dudas.

-Rose… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué Jasper se porto de ese modo?

Escuche un resoplido, proveniente de los labios de Rosalie en la otra línea.

-Él tiene problemas, Alice. Por favor, no lo cuestiones, mañana… quizá vuelva a tu casa, si lo aceptas, claro; pero, por favor, no le andes preguntando.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Rose.

El velo de la noche había estado tendido por el cielo durante ya hacia unas horas, y yo, aún no podía dormir. Me preocupaba, verdaderamente, el comportamiento de Jasper. ¿Será que ya estaba viendo a un psicólogo? Esperaba que sí, en serio ese tipo de comportamiento me hace remontar muy malos recuerdos… y más; me preocupaba que a Jasper le pasara algo… me preocupaba que Rose sufriera si a Jasper le pasaba algo.

Por fin, me pude dormir… no resistí más y caí en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

_Era una casa oscura, afuera, se podían ver la Luna llena y las relucientes estrellas. _

_-¡Alice! –escuche llamar a una dulce voz. _

_Reconocería esa voz aún a miles de metros y sin importar que no la hubiese podido escuchar durante hacía tiempo._

_A pesar, de que su voz se hubiese borrado del ambiente en el que hoy me deslizaba danzarinamente día con día, esa bella música ó, tintineante campanitas, se escuchaba cómo la primera vez que la oí: dulce y maravillosa. _

_-¡Ben, Ben! ¿Dónde estás? –pregunte, en voz alta. _

_-Sigue mi voz –susurró. _

_No necesitaba escuchar eso dos veces, entendía bien el camino, claro, no tan conciso, pero sabía por dónde tener que danzar hasta llegar a sus dulces brazos. _

_-¡Ben! –Volví a llamar, sólo para tener el placer de escuchar su voz de caramelo. _

_-¡Alice! –Llamo, pero, esta vez su voz se escucho más concentrada-. ¡Ven, rápido, mi amor!_

_Apresure el paso, es decir, ¿por qué un ángel debería estar esperando a una simple mortal cómo lo era yo? No debía, esa era la simple respuesta correcta. _

_Corrí, literalmente, por los sucios pasillos, pasando por cada una de las desgastadas paredes, hasta, encontrar una habitación, que a diferencia de las demás, tenía la puerta tirada, colocada a golpes, contra la pared. La puerta se veía que había sido forzada, en el momento de abrirse, y que la persona que la forzó, la había tirado a golpes, queriendo romperla por completo. _

_-Alice –escuche esa voz otra vez. _

_Justo en el momento en el que volteé, pude ver las hermosas facciones de Benjamín, el hombre del que me enamore. Esos enormes ojos color avellana, que tanto me fascinaban, sus suaves cabellos cafés, y sus enormes y carnosos labios. sí, él fue, es y será el hombre para mí: nadie más. _

_-Querida… Alice. –Me acababa de dar cuenta de algo: su voz era más retenida que antes y su mirada era forzada. _

_-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunte sin vacilación alguna en mi voz. _

_-Ben, mi amor, ¿Quién más podría ser? _

_Su voz sonaba cariñosa, pero no me lograba engañar, puede que sea un poco ingenua, pero tonta no soy. _

_-Tú no eres Ben. –Sentí cómo unas pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de agua salada, caían por mis mejillas. _

_Él, se limitó a menear la cabeza, del lado derecho, e hizo un círculo, exclusivamente de ese lado. La meneaba, cómo si se le fuese a caer o algo por el estilo. _

_Un fuego conocido, corrió por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo: la sensación de miedo. No pude evitar sentirme alterada por lo que iba a pasar, no entendía que le estaba pasando a mi Ben; dónde estaba. No entendía nada; en primer lugar, ¿qué hacía yo en esta vieja casa?_

_…y, con esa pregunta, fue cuando empecé a entender un poco las cosas: no sabía cómo había llegado aquí, qué era lo que estaba haciendo en este lugar tan decrepito y triste. Porqué Ben estaba aquí, parado, sin decir una sola palabra. _

_-¿Q-qué está pasando? –Me atreví a tartamudear, con desconfianza a la siguiente movida que haría. _

_-¿No lo entiendes? –pregunto el joven, que no era Ben. _

_Antes de dejarme contestar, se convulsiono de dolor y se escucho un chasquido de huesos. Me espante, sabía que no era Ben, pero tenía su cara y no me agradaba que su cara mostrara rastro de dolor alguno. _

_-¡No! –grite, medio contestando, medio protestando para que dejase de sentir el dolor que era ocasionado por no sé qué. _

_-Piensa –rugió, antes de volverse a convulsionar y, en ese momento, otro chasquido se escucho. _

_La habitación, que ya estaba en penumbra, se volvió mucho más aterrorizante que antes. El joven, o lo que fuese, dejo cerrar sus ojos, sólo para que, segundos después, los volviera a abrir de golpe; sus hermosos ojos avellana, habían cambiado por unos potentes iris negro carbón. _

_Mire un segundo hacía la ventana hecha trizas, pera ver la luna llena, intentando buscar fuera de la habitación, una forma de escapar de este lugar. _

_Cuando volví mi mirada hacía "Ben", me di cuenta de que su cara, se había transformado: de una cara cachetona y linda, se había convertido en una huesuda y decrepita. Su cuerpo entero se convirtió en un esqueleto viviente, las facciones de Ben aún permanecían un poco, en su cara. _

_-¡Aléjate! –grite, cuando lo vi. _

_-¡Tú dejaste que me hicieran esto! –gritó-. Ahora, veras…_

-¡Ahhh! –grite, abriendo mis ojos de golpe.

-¡Alice! –escuche una voz masculina gritar.

Agarre mis sabanas con más fuerza y me intente cubrir lo más que pudiera; segundos después, Jasper había entrado en mi habitación, apresurado y adormilado igual.

-¿Qué te paso, pequeña? -`pregunto con un tono adorable.

-Y-yo, él… Ben… amor, pesadilla –solloce.

Me acababa de dar cuenta de que había estado llorando.

-Ya paso, Alice –susurró y entonces, me atrajo hacía su cuerpo y me dio un gran abrazo-. Yo te protegeré de los malos sueños; menos mal que volví y que saque una copia de tu llave, así no estarás sola.

Me di cuenta de que él no había estado cuando me dormí, distraídamente, sobre el hombro de Jasper, mire el despertado marcaba las "7:43" de la mañana.

Cuando iba a quitar la vista del despertador, sentí una presencia: Ben.

"-_Suéltalo… ven conmigo, para que pueda vengarme y acabemos con esto de una vez."_

Podría jurar que escuche, claramente, su voz.

-J-Jasper –sollocé y lo abrace más fuerte a mí.

* * *

Capítulo ñoño en la parte del sueño XD Adiós, Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	14. Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Confesión_**

No pude dormir luego de eso… aunque tampoco diría que me quede despierta; fue cómo si algo en mí no me dejara dormir, pero tampoco me dejara seguir con los ojos pendientes de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor… de la perdida que sufro.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto Jasper desde el sillón.

Se había quedado ahí toda la noche, había escuchado sus leves ronquidos y su respiración acompasada, su preocupación por mí la reflejaba en los movimientos abruptos que hacía entre sueños.

Lo único que pude hacer en respuesta a su amable preocupación, fue asentir con la cabeza, esperando que mis ojos no me acusaran de la grosería de haber llorado mientras él estaba descansando plácidamente.

-Gracias –susurré, con un hilo de voz y sin mucho entusiasmo, pero con agradecimiento de todos modos.

-Te lo debo. –Cuando pronunció eso, me sentí sola, abandonada como un pequeño niño que lo dejan tirado en las frías y húmedas calles-. Tú has sido muy amable conmigo, y no me gustaría defraudarte.

Le sonreí un poco, aunque ni yo me hubiese creído esa sonrisa.

_Así que todo lo que ha hecho por mí, lo ha hecho por obligación, porque siente que tiene que hacerlo; no porque realmente quiera apoyarme… me lo debí haber imaginado y no caer en su trampa con una sonrisita, una ofrecida de mano ó una pequeña mirada que intentaba reflejar su "preocupación" debí de ser más inteligente. Yo sabía que personas así, que te brindan su apoyo, su amistad y todo eso, de un modo tan fácil, no existen. _

Sentí cómo una solitaria lágrima descendía por mi mejilla; sentía que estaba exagerando, pero no me podía dar el lujo de dejar entrar a cualquier persona a mi vida, luego se iría y me quedaría otra vez sola. Sabía que tenía que limpiar la cristalina lágrima en el justo momento en el que cayera… no debía llorar por algo que no valía la pena: _la soledad. _Al fin y al cabo, ya se había vuelto parte de mí, ya la necesitaba tanto cómo mi aire, ella había llenado el espacio vacío que había en mi corazón; no lo había logrado, pero era ahora mi fiel amiga, de la cual dependía.

-Alice –escuche cómo esa dulce voz con acento norteño me llamaba, al par que sentía cómo una parte de mi cama se hundía: señal que alguien se había sentado en ella-. ¿Estás bien?

Sentí sus largos dedos en mi mejilla; volteé rápidamente mi rostro, no quería que viera en él el dolor y la vergüenza que en ese momento sentí, la de mi vida… mi patética vida.

-No importa –susurré.

-Claro que sí… -le escuche resoplar con pesadez-. Aunque no lo creas, eres importante para mí; eres una gran persona, y no te quiero ver mal –dijo, con un tono de voz que casi me hizo derretirme, pero me logre contener: no me debía dejar llevar por palabras bonitas; sólo me lastimarían más.

-Jasper. –Lo mire a los ojos cuando pronuncie su nombre-. No quiero que me engañes… yo sé que lo haces por obligación; para dar un buen aspecto; para no poner en "vergüenza" a tu prima. Pero no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto… no necesito falso aprecio, –en ese momento baje la mirada, avergonzada yo sabía que cualquiera pensaría que lo necesitaba con urgencia, sin importar si era verídico o no; pero, lo que yo necesitaba, era afecto sincero, sin compromisos, sin engaños-. Sólo necesito un cariño verídico –susurré, aunque no quería que lo supiera.

-Alice –me tomo de la barbilla, con una brusquedad que me dio ganas de reventarle una cachetada en su pálida mejilla-. Yo nunca doy afecto –susurró-; y justo por ello, nunca es ni será falso. –Sus palabras llegaban con frialdad-. A la única persona que le he demostrado cariño, es mi prima Rose. Es a la única, a todos los demás les demuestro _educación_ –remarco muy bien la última palabra, haciéndola penetrar en mis oídos con fuerza.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

Fue para lo único que mi cerebro alcanzo a decir; y para lo único que mis labios se limitaban a susurrar.

Sentí su dura frialdad cuando soltó a regañadientes mi mentón. Luego lo vi con intenciones de levantarse de la cama; sinceramente, no quería que lo hiciera por lo cual lo agarre del brazo, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

-Perdona –susurré con voz distante, no parecía tener la mente en este momento, en esta habitación, concentrada en lo que hacía y con la persona que tenía a un lado-. He sufrido mucho y sé que debo tener un aspecto de niña de calle; un aspecto que ruega, con sólo verme, un poco de afecto, de compañía. Pero no quiero eso de nadie más de la persona que amo… una persona que ya nunca más volveré a ver, que ya se fue.

-Te entiendo, pequeña –susurró él, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mis cortos cabellos.

-Todos dicen hacerlo. –Reí sin humor-. Pero no todos lo hacen.

-Yo sí –susurró, lo mire con curiosidad, invitándolo a seguir hablando-: Perdí a mis padres cuando apenas tenía tres meces; obviamente es recuerdo está grabado en una parte de mi subconsciente que no logro ver, -resopló- me abandonaron… eso es lo que todos los del orfanato dicen. –Miró al espacio, por la ventana, intentando enfocar algo que yo no podre ver.

»Dicen que mi madre dio a luz a unos lindos mellizos; yo y una hermosa niña; el problema radica en que ellos no tenían el suficiente capital como para mantener a un par de mellizos, así que tuvieron que escoger. He escuchado decir a muchos que la decisión les costó mucho, que mi madre sufrió demasiado; igual, he escuchado decir a otros tantos que no les costó nada, que rápidamente agarraron a mi melliza y la eligieron por mucho… no me importa que versión es la real: me abandonaron y ya está, ¿qué le puedo hacer? ¿Llorar? –Rió sin pizca alguna de humor-. Esa sería una gran tontería… ayuda, pero no sirve.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido; él, al notar mi reacción se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

-No le puedo hacer nada –dijo-. He crecido durante 24 años, sin padres, sin un hogar fijo, sin cariño, sin amor, sin nada de lo que las personas podrían considerar importante –miró con frustración hacía el cabecera de mi cama-. Y he vivido bien; he aprendido muchas cosas por mi solo.

»No puedo decir que he tenido una vida mala; sólo he tomado en muchas ocasiones, caminos malos. Pero aquí estoy, viviendo día a día; quizá no digo que con una sonrisa, pero al menos con la certeza de que algún día tendré una mirada feliz.

Lo mire con admiración; eran pocas las personas huérfanas que te encontrabas con ese tipo de actitud, pero siempre hay un grano de cal en la arena. Y yo lo he encontrado.

-Ahora dime, Alice. ¿Tú vida es tan mala junto a la de un pobre huérfano que ha perdido tres familias seguidas y que se tuvo que escapar del orfanato y ver a su familia morir y perecer, en una ocasión? –Me dio una mirada interrogante; no pude contestar, me limité a mirarlo profundamente a los ojos-. Gracias, yo creo que no.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes, Jasper? –Rompí el cómodo silencio en el que nos habíamos envuelto cuando por fin recupere mi voz-. No creo que mi vida sea tan mala.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas como si la odiases? –preguntó, acomodándose para poder ver mi rostro.

-Porque es dura –respondí.

-Bueno ¿qué nadie nunca te dijo que no es fácil? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, y muchas veces –respondí con una sonrisa un tanto ofendida-. Pero jamás pensé que me fuese a desmoronar tan fácil; siempre, todos, me consideraron fuerte –reí a modo de burla-. Todos los que me conocían decían que yo era la mujer más fuerte que hubiesen conocido en su vida; ahora me doy cuenta que no es cierto.

-No digas tonterías, Alice –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-. Eres fuerte, has podido estar bien estos meces –frito cariñosamente mi brazo-, has pensado en irte por el camino fácil, lo sé; pero, al final de todo, siempre te mantienes sujeta a la vida y, créeme, lograras superarlo.

Le sonreí al momento en que asentía con la cabeza; no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo me haya podido comunicar de éste modo con Jasper; como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

-Gracias, Jasper.

Me separe de él, con cuidado, como si me fuese a pasar algo malo si me alejaba mucho. Al final, me pare de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y poder recompensar, aunque sea un poco –en comparación de lo que él ha hecho por mí-, a Jasper.

-Jasper, ven, te hice de desayunar –grité desde la cocina.

Él salió de mi habitación, vi que algunos de sus mechones dorados estaban mojados, aunque tenía la misma ropa por lo que supuse que se había mojado la cara para poder despertarse completamente.

-Vaya, gracias, Alice. No debiste –susurró mientras me ayudaba a poner la mesa para que los dos pudiéramos desayunar.

-¡Claro que tenía qué! –casi grite ofendida.

Pero no tenía que cuestionarme, debía, lo sabíamos tanto él como yo. No era una obligación, era algo que me salía del corazón, sentía que tenía que hacerlo porque era lo mejor, que no podía dejarlo pasar…solo, tenía que hacerlo, sin más explicaciones, sin más compromisos.

-Alice, tengo que confesarte algo –dijo Jasper en un tono serio.

-Bien, con que no sea que era gay, o algo por el estilo, todo está bien –dije, en tono burlón para suavizar el ambiente, que de por sí era muy acogedor.

-No te preocupes, no lo soy. –Me dio una sonrisa de lado al tiempo de que me guiñaba el ojo-. Sólo, quería preguntar ¿qué hizo el joven del que estabas enamorada, para enamorarte?

Lo miré atontada, no entendía a que se refería y que tenía que contestar. Lo pensé muy bien antes de decir:

-Quizá fue su forma de ser –sonreí, y en mi mente se creó una imagen de su rostro… y su risa musical, sus hermosos ojos avellana brillando de felicidad (como siempre)-. Era una persona muy inteligente, siempre leía –reí por un fugaz segundo-; siempre sabía muy bien lo que decía; era muy guapo igual –agregué. Aunque estaba casi segura que Jasper era más guapo, no me importaba, aún amaba al hombre que he amado durante estos años-. No sé muy bien la razón –resople-, pero simplemente se que lo amo…

-Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que unas cristalinas lágrimas estabas en mis mejillas, dejando un cálido rastro húmedo.

-Creó que no debo preguntar más…

-No –lo interrumpí-. Me alegra que lo hagas –sonreí entre lágrimas-, todas las personas que ven en el estado en el que estoy, se limitan a ver que no llore, que no lo recuerde y todo eso –suspiré en un modo pesado-; lo que realmente necesito es alguien que me escuche, que no tema preguntar y que m apoye sobretodo.

Le di una sonrisita amistosa a Jasper. Él me la devolvió con mucho aprecio.

-Yo te apoyare, Alice. No te preocupes, siempre seré el tonto que no tema preguntarte y apoyarte, sobretodo…

* * *

Felices fiestas:D Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien(: Yo se que aún espero mi Seth=D algún día!! Jajaja, bueno, no me quieren dar un regalo? Bueno, un review de Navidad?XD jaja, Felices fiestas(:

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	15. Boda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Boda_**

Ya habían pasado dos meces desde que Jasper se había venido a vivir conmigo a mi departamento. Debo admitir que, al principio no quería ni verlo… me sentía mal y no quería estar ni ver a nadie más que no fuera mi reflejo y la foto en mi mesita de noche, pero, con el paso del tiempo él me demostró ser una gran persona, un buen amigo… y protector, sobretodo.

-¡Alice! –llamó mi hermano.

Corrí hacía su habitación. Hoy, era su gran día; hoy era su boda. Todos estábamos tanto emocionados, como atareados. Yo iba y venía de la habitación en donde estaba Rose hacía donde estaba Emmett, ayudándolos a vestirse, a arreglarse… todo lo que precisaran, en general.

-¿Qué necesitas, Em? –pregunté, entrando a su habitación.

Él estaba parado, viendo hacía el jardín –que dé pudo milagro, hoy estaba alumbrado con un cálido y abrazador sol-; aunque me daba la espalda, sabía que tendría una mueca pensativa y ligeramente pintada de nerviosismo.

-Alice –tragó saliva de un modo pesado-; estoy muy nervioso.

Sentí como un nudo se ligaba en mi garganta, impidiéndole el paso a mi voz. No podía decir nada; el rostro de Ben me inundaba. Se suponía que hoy debía estar feliz, resplandeciente. Por mi hermano, por mi cuñada, por ellos que se habían encontrado y enamorado sin enmienda, y ahora se iban a casar.

¿Por qué no podía evitar sentirme suspicaz ante ese hecho? ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan adolorida…? Fácil, todo se resume a un simple y sencillo nombre: _Benjamín._ Sin él yo no soy nada. Sólo un defecto encajado en el mundo y con el alma amarrada a la vida.

-Alice –volvió a susurrar Emmett haciéndome girar mi cabeza hacía él-, yo sé que debes estar triste –abrió y cerró la boca, intentando decir algo más, sólo que pensando bien lo que iba a decir-; no te puedo reprochar nada, pero si te puedo pedir una simple cosa –suspiró una sola vez-: por favor, se feliz… por mí.

Emmett me miró con unos ojos de borrego que lo único que lograban era derretirme, romper mi frágil mirada, haciéndome tirarla al suelo.

-Por ti hermanito –intente sonreí, de verdad, pero, juro que la poca felicidad que existía entre mis labios, no llego a mis grandes ojos-; por ti haré lo que sea.

-Te quiero, hermanita –susurró.

Caminó hacia mí y me rodeó con sus enormes y musculosos brazos. Le agarré el brazo, impidiéndole soltarme. Sentí como un pequeño cosquilleo corría por mi nariz, y en mis ojos se formaban saladas gotas de agua.

-Bueno, basta de llorar –susurró él con voz divertida-. Tenemos una boda enfrente de nosotros y bueno… ¡Nosotros aquí llorando! ¡Qué loco!

Su comentario me hizo reír, él siempre supo cómo hacerme feliz.

-Vamos entonces, tú ya debes estar abajo, iré a ver como esta Rosalie –le di una sonrisita y salí de la habitación.

-Rose… -susurré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Alice… estoy muy nerviosa –susurró Rosalie mordiéndose el labio-. Y a la vez muy feliz. –La miré un poco desconcertada; entendía la razón, sabía todo, pero… era extraño.

-Sí… -bajé la mirada, ahora era yo la que me mordía el labio inferior-, no te preocupes, todo saldré perfecto –la miré a los ojos, respirando con dificultad-. Como tú quieres.

-Sólo quiero estar con Emmett –Rose se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su largo vestido straple se moviese ligeramente hacia arriba-. Lo demás no me importa mucho.

Me quedé en silencio, tragándome mi dolor. ¿A quién le importaba lo que me pasara a mí? Hoy era sólo de ellos, yo era una mosca en una esquina oscura ¿Importaba? Sólo por unos minutos para ser dama de honor y luego desaparecería y todo se enfocaría en ellos.

-Prima, ya es hora.

No me había dado cuenta de que Jasper estaba en una silla, en la esquina de la habitación; observando, callando. Sólo esperando su momento para hablar, el cual, ya había llegado.

-Gracias, Jazz.

Rosalie suspiró de un modo pesado y colocó sus manos en su vientre plano; cerró los ojos y caminó fuera de la habitación, donde su padre ya lo esperaba. Caminé frente a ellos, tenía que hacer mi aparición primero, antes de que Rose entrara, deslumbrando a todos a su alrededor.

Caminé por el estrecho camino hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi hermano. Le di una sonrisita y él asintió con la cabeza y me devolvió la sonrisa. Me coloqué al lado de donde Rosalie se puso luego de darle un abrazo a su padre.

La ceremonia empezó como era habitual; vi a varias personas llorar ante los hermosos votos de mi hermano y mi cuñada. Yo diría que entre esas varias personas, se encontraba ubicado mi nombre, pues, lo envidiaba tanto, que no podía siquiera evitar llorar.

Ellos tenían algo especial, una conexión que no volverían a sentir con ninguna otra persona. Es algo triste, pero _yo ya la perdí_.

-Ahora, los declaro marido y mujer –dijo el padre, con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios-. Puede besar a la novia. –Hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando lo que había dicho.

Emmett, sumisamente, se inclinó y suavemente rozó los labios de su amada Rosalie. Ella sin perder tiempo entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de mi hermanón; se tuvieron que separar de un modo un tanto brusco. Los celos me carcomían viva.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Al? –Escuché ese acento sureño, imposible de no reconocer.

-Eso creo… -Era totalmente sincera con él.

Él lo había sido conmigo ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? Sabía que él no me lastimaría…

Bueno, no lo sabía, y me dolía no saberlo, pero… él siempre era bueno, cariñoso y me apoyaba en todo. Me había demostrado ser digno de confianza. Así que yo sé la daba. ¿Completa? A veces, no me iba a abrir por completo… habían cosas que nadie sabían ni sabrán.

-¿Creencias? Eso no me gusta, Al –susurró, poniendo su cálida mano bajo mi barbilla, forzándome a levantar la cara, pero no por eso la mirada-. Quiero que estés feliz por tu hermano y mi prima. Se lo mereces y te lo mereces.

Suspiré y levante la mirada, para ver esos orbes celestes que tanto me divertía. Tenían un color interesante, quizá algo cómico, pero me gustaban, supongo.

-Sí, Jazz –dije, dándole la mejor sonrisa forzada que podía-. Lo estoy intentando… no es tan fácil –susurré lo último bajo mi propio aliento, queriendo impedir lo imposible: que Jasper lo oyese.

-Lo sé, Alice. –La voz de Jasper era exasperada, aunque aún conservaba su matiz tierno-. Pero… la vida es dura, pero hay que seguirla, sobrellevarla con la cabeza en alto y la mirada al frente.

Sentí una pequeña lágrima forzar por salir de mis ojos, pero se lo impedía, tenía que sonreír –aunque sea falso, pero tenía que ser feliz por mi hermano-, lo mejor posible.

-Lo sé… -rodeé los ojos-. Ya me harte de esa estúpida frasecita tuya. ¡Busca una nueva!

Intenten aligerar el ambiente, lo cual, se me hizo algo sencillo. Jasper se rió de mi comentario. Era lo mejor de estar con él, el ambiente era ligero, libre de cualquier tensión.

-Entonces… hay que pasar a la fiesta de recepción, querida –susurró, haciéndome un ademan para que pasara al lado suyo y entrara a la gran mansión que tenían por casa los padres de Rosalie; en donde se había celebrado la boda y se celebraría la fiesta de recepción.

-Vamos –susurré y me adentre a la casa.

Sinceramente, hubiese querido entrar en cualquier lado, menos este. Sé que debe sonar horrible, ¡es mi hermano! Por eso estoy aquí, es lo único que trajo mi cuerpo a este evento… eso y que Jasper me amenazó con tirar todo lo que tenía que ver con… _él _de mi casa.

Me la pasé simplemente viendo todos los ritos que hacían mi hermano y su –ya, ahora- esposa. Se notaba toda la alegría con solo verlos a los ojos. Lástima que yo no pudiera tener ni una milésima parte de toda esa felicidad.

-Alice, no te puedes quedar aquí y ya –me dijo Jasper exasperado.

Él, a diferencia mía, se había ido a socializar con las personas; alegaba que no se quedaría sentado de brazos cruzados, aspirando mi tristeza, mientras, a dos pasos de distancia de mí, se podía sentir todo ese cariño en el ambiente. Algo irónico, por desgracia: cierto.

-Alice… aunque sea ve a ver como Rose lanza el ramo… o cortan los dos juntos el pastel. No sé nada de las tonterías que se hacen en una boda, pero deberías ir y demostrarles tu apoyo.

Los monólogos de Jasper siempre me hacían moverme. Eran demasiado convincentes. Siempre sabía donde pegarme para que me doliera sin pizca de dolor. Ya me estaba conociendo demasiado, iba siendo tiempo que me alejara… supongo.

-Bueno. –Él sonrió victorioso y yo, como vil acto de infantiles, le saque la lengua-. Iré, y los apoyare…

-Esa es la actitud.

Me reí ante su último comentario y caminamos hasta donde estaban todas las personas reunidas, observando la belleza de Rose en su hermoso vestido largo y de mi hermano en smoking.

La parejita estaba partiendo el elegante pastel. Sonreí involuntariamente: se veían tan hermosos… estaba tan celosa… y tan feliz a la vez por ellos… se lo merecían, los dos siempre se amaron con locura.

Yo, por mi parte, no me merecía nada de esa felicidad… irónico, antes creía que sí, pero ahora el amor, para mí, es una menuda mierda.

-¡Alice! –escuché como alguien gritaba a mi lado.

No entendía que pasaba. Me sentía tan ligera y vulnerable; había manchas de colores –mayormente negras- por todos lados. Creía sentir algo tocarme, pero, tanto como creía como no. Se me era muy difícil enfocar algo…

-¡A…Alice! –volví a escuchar gritar. ¿Cierto?

¿Lo escuche no? No me importaba… la oscuridad me estaba invadiendo y llenando hasta el pensamiento más difícil de alcanzar en todo mi ser, la respiración más suave ó el latir más delicado. Todo. Me llenó por completo, hasta que… hasta que no fui consciente de nada ni mucho menos de nadie.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les gustase, no estoy de mucho humor Sólo dire que en estos días voy a subir un one-shot que se llamara: "El juego de la soledad" es de Alice y Jasper. Bueno, espero que alguien se pase n.n eso sería muy lindo. Amm… sí, sólo eso. Me voy, que estén bien, Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	16. Depresión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Depresión_**

Empecé a sentir como todo a mí alrededor se movilizaba por completo, vía borroso, como si tuviese una leve capa de agua salada encima de mis ojos. Sentí manos rodeando mis muñecas y cerrarse alrededor de mis mejillas con una delicadeza que casi lograba hacer sentir el tacto imperceptible.

-¿Alice? –escuche como una voz texana me hablaba.

Sentí mis parpados demasiado pesados para abrirlos por completo. Sentí como en la superficie en la que me encontraba recostada se sentía ligeramente hundida; estaba sobre algo suave, que supuse que sería una cama y mi cabeza sobre una almohada.

Sentí como todo a mí alrededor se ponía claro. Podía, visiblemente, sentir todo lo que estuviera cerca de mí.

-¿Alice? –volvió a llamar esa misma voz y luego, sentí una mano totalmente diferente a la primera.

Esta, a diferencia de la primera, era más grande y se sentí temblosa, como preocupada al máximo.

-¿Hermanita? –escuché otra voz.

Esta voz era igual de varonil que la primera pero esta era más grave y aniñada. Las dos se escuchaban preocupadas; muy alteradas por algún hecho total y completamente ajeno a mí.

Gemí cuando empecé a recuperar la cuenta de lo que pasaba, todo a mí alrededor pareció tranquilizarse. La ligera tención que había sentido cuando mi cerebro se empezó a conectar con mi cuerpo, desapareció.

-¡Alice! –casi vociferó Jasper, recibiéndome con un gran abrazo por mi momentáneo gran sueño.

-¿Ja-Jasper? –pregunté al sentirlo tan cerca, alterando mis nervios sin saber por qué.

-¡Alice! –escuché a mi hermano y seguido deje de sentir los brazos de Jasper para sentir los fornidos brazos de mi gran oso mayor.

-¿Dó-dónde estoy? –pregunté con incredulidad al ver el sitio en donde me hallaba.

Las paredes eran completamente blancas, había varios aparatos extraños que sólo había visto en la televisión en escenas de hospitales y… pues, cosas de hospitales. Mi pregunta fue algo exageradamente tonta al analizar las imágenes que percibían mis ojos.

-En el hospital –me respondieron, haciéndome ver como una tonta en mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? –esta vez sí era una pregunta interesante y que tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer la respuesta.

-Te desmayaste justo luego de que Emmett y Rose terminaron de cortar el pastel. Todo fue muy rápido, siquiera supimos como pasó –me narró Jazz como si estuviese escribiendo un libro de dicho suceso-. Los doctores dicen que podría ser una enfermedad depresiva que se me olvido como la llamaron… -puso cara de enojo consigo mismo-, el punto es que aún están analizando para saber qué es lo que tienes.

Me quedé meditando lo que Jasper me acababa de decir. Toqué algunos de los tubos que estaban conectados a mi cuerpo mientras pensaba. ¿Podría ser peor no? No es cómo si me estuviera muriendo.

-¿Qué me va a pasar? –pregunte bajando la cabeza.

-Nada, Alice –respondió Emmett con severidad.

Mire hacia donde él estaba y note que estaba solo, sin Rose. Eso se me hizo muy extraño pues pensé que luego de la boda ellos estarían juntos todo el tiempo. Y que se irían de Luna de Miel a no-sé-dónde.

-¿Y Rose? –pregunté sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Está en la casa preparando las cosas para irnos de viaje. Estaba muy preocupada pero no quería estar aquí para alimentar sus preocupaciones –respondió Emmett claramente alterado por la situación.

-¿Cuándo sabremos que tengo? –pregunte.

Esta vez, mi voz sonaba muy débil y más parpados se hacían más y más pesados. Me volví a sentir débil y no me quería volver a desmayar ni nada por el estilo. No quería asustar a mi hermano otra vez.

-No sabemos –dijo Jasper bajando la mirada y tocando mis dedos con la punta de los suyos. Seguido me miró a los ojos con cariño y quizá… con ¿miedo? Sí, creo que con miedo o lo que sea.

-Bien –me limité a contestar cerrando los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Alice, no cierres los ojos! –dijo Emmett tocándome el hombro al par de que lo andaba zangoloteando.

-Sólo dormiré –dije, notablemente más débil.

-Alice, acabas de despertar de un sueño de… dos días enteros ¿quieres volver a dormir? –me cuestiono Jazz levantando una ceja y acomodando mi cabello con delicadeza detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Estuve inconsciente dos días? –pregunté extrañada, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí ¿y así quieres dormir? –preguntó Emmett, molestándome.

-Pues, necesita recuperarse por completo –escuche una voz grave decir al fondo del pasillo-. Su cuerpo no descansó nada en el trayecto de su inconsciencia.

-Hola, Doc. Cullen –saludó mi hermano al Doc., que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación-. ¿Ya sabe que tiene mi hermanita? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Cuándo le darán de alta?

Emmett hacía preguntas a lo loco con desesperación. Por mi parte, me limité a juguetear con la punta más cercana de la sábana blanca que yacía encima de mí. Estaba muy agotada y lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarme de todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, pero, un extraño y repulsivo sabor se filtro en mi garganta, pidiéndome a gritos liberarlo.

-¡Pásele una cubeta! –escuche que el Doc. Cullen le decía a Jasper.

Y lo siguiente que vi fue un objeto cilíndrico frente a mí y la imagen de un líquido de un color extraño que salía de mi boca, dejando a su paso un asqueroso sabor. Todo lo que estaba pasando era muy rápido y el sabor muy horrendo; alguien que en este momento no identifique, tomó mi cabello y lo alejo de mi cara para evitar que se manchara de aquel asqueroso y espeso líquido.

-¿Estará bien? –preguntó, esta vez Jasper, cuando todo el líquido termino de salir de mi garganta.

-Espero –suspiró el doctor pasándome un vaso de agua.

Lo tomé pero sólo hizo que todo el rancio sabor se volviese a colar entre mi garganta, devolviéndome las ganas de expulsarlo. Las reprimí al instante, no quería repetir tal situación: era asquerosa y me fastidiaba tener que estar vomitando. Pero supongo que nunca se puede evitar algo por el estilo. Más, eso no le quita el lado asqueroso del asunto.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntaron mi hermano y Jasper al uní solo.

-_Depresión_ –susurró el doctor mirándome con tristeza-. La Depresión es una enfermedad mental muy común en las personas, los síntomas normalmente son: estado de ánimo deprimido la mayor parte del día, la falta de interés en actividades que antes eran de su agrado, cambios de peso, o, bueno, de apetito, cambios de energía, cansancio, culpabilidad, o autoestima baja, problemas de concentración, pensamientos excesivos sobre la muerte. Has tenido estos síntomas ¿verdad, querida? –me preguntó el doctor viéndome a los ojos con expresión calmada.

-La mayor parte del tiempo los padece –contesto Jasper por mí.

Se lo agradecí, porque volví a sentir mis parpados muy pesados y el deseo de dormir creciendo alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Las náuseas estaban desapareciendo pero el cansancio estaba incrementando.

-¿Por qué el vomito? –preguntó Em, mi pequeño gran hermano estaba demasiado preocupado.

-Sí, bueno, Emmett. Veras, como te dije uno de los síntomas es el cambio de apetito y pues, aparentemente nuestra pequeña Alice no está comiendo como debería de hacerlo, les recomiendo que chequen eso muy bien.

-Claro, yo la vigilaré en ese ámbito –dijo Jasper.

-En poco tiempo se podrá ir, no se preocupen –luego de eso, el Doc. Cullen se fue.

Poco tiempo después, me dieron de alta. No necesitaba mucho estar ahí, sólo necesitaba que me vigilarán mientras comía y me dijeron que era mejor estar en mi casa, con amigos que me ayudaran a seguir con mis actividades cotidianas para que la pequeña gran enfermedad no fuese tan mala. Luego de una semana fuera del hospital, Emmett se fue de Luna de Miel con Rose. No estaba muy segura de a dónde irían pero no importaba mucho siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran bien ¿no? Eso era importante: su felicidad.

-¿Te irás pronto? –pregunté a Jasper mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial en busca de comida para llenar la alacena.

-¿Ya quieres que me vaya? –preguntó arqueándome las cejas. Me pareció ver algo raro en el brillo que desprendían sus ojos. ¿Acaso eso era tristeza? No, y, digo ¿por qué? Yo sólo era la persona que lo hospedaba en su casa, nada más ¿correcto?

-No, digo… bueno, por mí mejor –le sonreí y lo abracé por la cintura-. No quiero que te vayas, eres mi compañero, quien me ha ayudado a superar un poco la perdida de _Él. _–Le dije con total seguridad y realidad, pues, al final de cuentas, eran total y completamente ciertas mis palabras.

-No me iré hasta que tú no quieras –dijo sonriendo y pasando sus brazos por mis hombros.

-¿No tienes una casa que mantener o algo así? –pregunté un tanto extrañada pues supuse que tendría una vida hecha en alguna otra parte lejos de aquí… bueno, una vida mejor de la que estaba conmigo.

-No, aquí está mi vida. Mi prima, su esposo, familia y tú, mi mejor amiga –susurró guiñándome el ojo.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento comimos entre risas y una que otra tontería que hacíamos como los mejores amigos que… bueno, supongo éramos. Digo, nos conocíamos como nadie más y nos apoyábamos uno al otro. Eso es ser un mejor amigo ¿no? Conocerse como la palma de su mano misma y saber que está ahí sin problema y con la seguridad de que te apoyara sin rechistar una sola vez. Saber que tienes hombro para llorar…

-¿Sabes, Jazz? –el me miró mientras fregaba los trastos-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tú y apoyarme en todo… cuando te conocí nunca me imagine que llegarías a ser mi mejor amigo ni nada por el estilo, pero, bueno… el tiempo cura, el tiempo sana y más aún… el tiempo cambia.

Lo vi sonreír, lo vi mirarme y luego… no sé que vi…

* * *

O: SUSPENSO!

Jajaja, bueno, algo así n.n perdón por la tardanza, creo XD pero he tenido cosas que hacer:S y bueno, ahorita estoy en exámenes, ¬¬'' digamos que me di mi escapada del estudio;D bueno, a continuación unos comerciales:

Este es un O.S. que hice en mis momentos de ocio, me gustaría que lo leyeran y comentaran(: **El juego de la soledad**

Este O.S. lo escribí para **The Sandess Story Contest**, me gustaría que lo leyeran, me dieran su opinión y que cuando se abran las votaciones, por favor, me dieran su apoyo n//n: **Dejarte y amándote**

Bueno, las dos historias las pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Es que se me borra el link cada vez que lo intento poner -.-'

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	17. Verdad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Verdad_**

Vi cuando Jasper se acercaba a mí, alzando sus manos justo enfrente de mi cara. Lo vi acercarse, hasta estar casi por completo pegado a mí; agarró mi caro entre sus suaves manos y acercó su cara a la mía. Sentí mi cara enrojecer y mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

-¿Qué-Jasper –estaba tartamudeando como una estúpida, bueno, así me sentía y no entendía muy bien el por qué- qué ha-?

No pude terminar de decir nada.

Sentí sus suaves y cálidos labios rodear los míos. Se movían tiernos y con mucha energía; no entendía el por qué, pero me hicieron sentir bien, especial.

Eso te debe hacer sentir un beso ¿no?, según yo, los besos son algo intimo que siempre te deben hacer sentir especial si los compartes con _la persona que deseas. A la persona que más quieres. _

Luego de unos tres segundos, moví mis labios contra los suyos, se sentía muy bien estar así con él. Era algo cómodo, lo sentí como natural… y eso me asustó.

-No –dije, alejándome de él a regañadientes.

-Lo siento, Ali, pero tenía que hacerlo –dijo sin atisbos de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué?

Yo si estaba tenía bien formada una bola de nervios incrustada en la garganta y en el vientre. Me sentía extraña. Parecía que había descubierto todo un mundo nuevo en un minto.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo, dando un suspiro prolongado que me hizo tener pensamientos extraños, bueno, nerviosos más que nada.

-Dime… -dije, como forzando a que hablara.

-Mira… yo, bueno, la verdad es que… amm… ¿cómo quieres que empiece? –preguntó mirándome con una cara serena pero en su voz se denotaba una angustia total.

-Sólo di lo que quieres decirme.

Me quedé esperando a que hablara, pero creo que para él era difícil pues se estaba debatiendo internamente por cómo empezar a hablar o lo que iba a decir. No sé. Yo sólo estaba ahí, parada, esperando con una sensación extraña en los labios.

-Para entenderme, tienes que escuchar mi historia.

Esas palabras me sonaban a telenovela y ahora, no dudaba que estuviera viviendo en una de verdad. En estos últimos meses, si escucharas toda mi historia dirías que es una total telenovela.

-Quiero escucharla –dije. Era verdad, pero estaba un poco dudosa de mis y sus palabras.

Nos fuimos a sentar al sillón, él no quería que supiera todo de él parada en medio de la cocina.

-Mira, Alice, antes de decir nada quiero que sepas que… -dio un largo y muy prolongado suspiro-, que me gustas y mucho. –Me quede en blanco antes sus palabras, pero no paró ahí-. ¿Me quieres? –preguntó. Sólo pude asentir sin decir ni hacer mucho-. Entonces no me juzgues.

No entendía mucho lo que estaba diciendo, pero no importaba. Quería que siguiera hablando. Quería saberlo todo, sin omitir siquiera nada, siquiera una sola palabra.

-Necesito que me cuentes –le dije, cuando por fin pude recuperar mi voz-. Tengo que saber, Jazz. Quiero saber todo lo que me tienes que decir… pero, bueno, no sé… sí, quiero.

-Te lo diré todo…

Suspiró, pasando sus manos nerviosamente por su cabeza. Parecía que al mismo tiempo de querer decirme, quería mantenerse callado y que conforme a los segundos que pasaran, me iba a olvidar por completo de que alguna vez toco el tema.

-Jasper… dime –pedí, con voz que indicaba ruego.

-Alice… tú sabes que yo me crie en un orfanato y m escape. Bueno, luego de eso –tomó un muy prolongado suspiro-, yo encontré una banda de jóvenes que bueno… luego de ellos, no fui el mismo. El alcohol era muy adictivo y ni hablar del alcohol –hizo una mueca horrible, parecía estar resistiéndose a muchas cosas y recordar un sufrimiento horrible-. Unos años más tarde, nadie que me hubiese conocido antes me reconocería… pero, una hermosa chica me ayudo ¿sabes quién es? –Negué con la cabeza por su pregunta-. Fue Rosalie.

»"¿Quieres ayuda?" me preguntó ella cuando me vio tirado frente a un callejón. Le dije que no, pero aún así ella tomó mi mano y me guió hacía su casa. Ella me ayudo y estuve en rehabilitación durante dos años, me cure de mis vicios y ella pensó que ya me podría dejar por mi cuenta. Obviamente ella me siguió viendo pero igual la antigua banda en la que estaba.

Se quedó callado unos minutos. Creo que él jamás quiso tocar el tema, pero aún así lo hiso por alguna razón que no conocí en lo más mínimo.

-Ese día… cuando la biblioteca, el disparo… todo: la primera vez que te vi. –Lo vi sonreír por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado a hablar-. Me encantaste desde la primera vez que te vi… tus ojos, tu cabello: todo de ti me encanto.

»Entonces, me fui. No quería estar cerca de ellos cuando tú estabas cerca… sabía que iban a hacer, yo no quería hacerte mal –tomó mis manos y me miro directo a los ojos con una ligera tristeza haciéndoles una sombra-, sólo te vi, pero sentí que ya te conocía.

Lo mire extrañada. Sentí como mis ojos empezaban a picarme y una extraña sensación picoteaba en mi nariz: iba a llorar y no quería. No quería mostrarme débil frente a un hombre tan fuerte.

-¿Qué pasó después? –pregunté, sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba más dolor y sólo sus palabras me lo podían propiciar.

-Salí corriendo y unas horas después, los chicos corrieron hacia mí y me tiraron la cartera de Benjamín para que nadie los inculpara –buscó algo en su bolsillo y segundos después saco esa elegante cartera que por tanto tiempo había visto-. Entonces vi tu foto y me decidí a acercarme a ti. No me importaba nada, sólo quería que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos pero… bueno, luego de que me adentre en tu mundo lo único que quise fue sanar tus heridas.

Para este momento no me importo en lo más mínimo que nadie me viese llorar. Sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle lo importante que era para mi vida, porque lo es. Es importante en mi vida, es parte de ella… _es mi vida. _

-Y lo has hecho muy bien –le susurré, liberando una mano para poder acariciar su rostro con la punta de mis dedos.

Lo quería, quizá más de lo normal, pero… no podía ser. Él no era para mí, tanto yo como él lo sabíamos a la perfección. No nos pertenecíamos, éramos personas que no debíamos estar juntas. Que el destino unió pero que su paradero escogió y no dicho paradero no es el mismo.

_"Tú sabes que hacer, Alice". _Esa dulce voz: la de Benjamín, esa voz que acarició el aire y me dio una extraña carga eléctrica a través del ambiente, haciéndome estremecer. _"No puedes rechazar a las personas porque no sean como yo. Tú sabes que él es especial…"_

Odiaba que mi conciencia fuera más fuerte que yo, que lograra hacerme pensar y todo lo demás.

-Yo sé que no me quieres porque no soy Benjamín –dijo Jasper, como si me pudiera leer la mente-. Pero tienes que entenderlo, Alice. No lo soy, y nadie más lo es. No puedes esperar a encontrar a alguien igual a él. Tienes que seguir con tu vida y no puedes dejarte morir lenta y tortuosamente esperando a que él reencarne en otro hombre. Tienes que buscar alguien más y… lamento no ser yo. Ojala lo hubiera sido, pero por tu mirada veo que no. Perdón.

Rápidamente limpie mis mejillas que estaban total y completamente empapadas de un salado líquido que no paraba de brotar por mis mejillas que debían estar sonrojadas al igual que mi nariz debía estar roja por el llanto.

-Yo quiero aclarar que no sabía que las cosas terminarían como lo hicieron –dijo, pasando sus finos dedos por mis enmarañados cabellos. Deposito un suave beso en mi rente y siguió hablando-: cuando me dijeron que los iban a asaltar les dije que no contaran conmigo, que no diría nada, pero que yo en eso no participaba –me sonrió durante un segundo fugaz-, me llamaron puto, pendejo y otras cosas más que no tienes mucha relevancia ahora pero, al final, me dejaron irme sin importar qué, sólo que prometiera no decir nada… quería ir y advertirles, pero no pude… algo me detenía, no sabía que era, pero me lo impedía.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –Ahora estaba más que deseosa de saber todo lo que tenía que ver con él. ¡Todo!

-No quería ser yo quien causara algún daño en ti, mi pequeña –me acerco a él y me dio un gran y muy fuerte abrazo-. Yo sólo quiero salir contigo a todos lados, quiero ir, sintiéndome entre tus manos, quiero verte y sentir tus besos y que siempre te cueles en mis sueños. Quiero correr y lanzarme a tus brazos; pero sobre todo: ¡Quiero retenerte con mis abrazos!

Su voz era dulce y parecía que estuviese declamando un poema. Y no dudaba que eso fuera, que fuera un poema que su ingeniosa mente invento para un momento como este.

-Antes de que viniera a vivir contigo… vi por última vez a Rose y ella me dijo que se casaría cuando me mostro una foto tuya junto con tu hermano y me invitó a la boda pues… no lo pude evitar ¡Pedí, roge y suplique que me presentara a ese ángel llamado Alice McCarty! –dijo, penetrando sus ojos con los míos-. Ella accedió y me metió en la casa de una diosa a la que ahora veo como mi mejor amiga… la mejor amiga de la cual en todas las novelas cursis el chico está enamorado.

Me taladro con sus hermosos ojos y me sentí flaquear.

-Entonces… ¿todo fue una mentira? –pregunté al recordar la escusa con la que metieron a Jasper a mi casa.

-No… bueno, no todo. –Dio un profundo bocado de aire antes de seguir-: Lo de que somos primos si lo es… pero nos queremos como hermanos. Lo de que no tenía donde estar no es mentira. Alice, yo vivía en las calles, en la suciedad… te considero ahora y siempre la persona que, inconscientemente, me salvo de mi maldita miseria.

-Me mentiste –dije, sin poder evitarlo, con la voz rota.

-Fue porque estaba… estoy enamorado de ti.

Me volvió a penetrar con sus orbes celestes que lograban casi derretirme por completo y me agarró de la barbilla, acercando su rostro al mío. Unió nuestros labios en un beso suave y cariñoso, que hubiese podido derretir a cualquiera… incluyéndome a mí, principalmente. No pude evitar regresarle el beso… era tan suave y sus labios extremadamente delicados, me enloquecían con un ligero rose.

-_Te amo, Alice_

* * *

UHHH!! Hola:D Jeje, si tarde perdón pero soy humana -.- bueno… :D jaja, lo siento, pero he tenido tarea y bueno, Tae Kwan Do;) y todo eso… jejej, sin tiempo en fin. Pero, lo que importa es el capítulo. Espero que les gustase, puse mi corazoncito en él. Eso y mi tiempo (: pero ese no importa XD me gusto como termino, lo deja como muy abierto… y bueno, no les adelantare nada de nada O: pero jeje, en el próximo sabremos que piensa hacer Alice con Jasper. Jaja, Adiós, espero les haya gustado. Adiós.

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	18. Hablando

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Hablando rudo_**

_No pude evitar regresarle el beso… era tan suave y sus labios extremadamente delicados, me enloquecían con un ligero rose._

_-Te amo, Alice_

-¿Me amas, Jasper? -pregunte Alice dudosa. Con mirada desorientada. Temía lo que me fuese a contestar a mi anterior pregunta. Desearía que todo esto fuese un siempre y maldito sueño.

-Sí, Alice. Luego de verte, sólo de verte supe que después de ti no habría nadie más en mi vida… que eres la única que tocara mi corazón porque tú misma eres mi corazón.

-Eres un gay, Jasper –dije, mirándolo con ojos fríos.

-Tú me vuelves así, Alice. Por ti yo sería lo que fuese… sí quieres me arrodillo y te ladro o me acurruco a tu lado y te maulló para que veas hasta donde podría llegar.

-_Supe que después de ti no habría nadie._ –Repetí la frase de Jasper-. Ya me han dicho eso antes… una persona lo cumplió y en el trayecto… rompió todo lo que había de mí. ¡Amo a Ben! Lo tuyo es amistad, maldita sea. ¡Entiéndelo chingados! ¡No puedo amarte!

-No me importa ni eso ni nada ¡Te amo como el sol ama el puto calor, coño!

-¡¿Y luego? ¡Jasper acabas de matar nuestra amistad!

-No inventes, Alice. No me eches la culpa a mí, tú mataste la amistad ahorita. Yo te amo, no me podría enojar contigo… tú… quieres vivir en el pasado, ¿no sabes que todos debemos estar juntos?

-¡No me conoces tanto, no me puedes amar! ¡Eso no es amor seguramente! ¡Es capricho o no sé qué chingados! –grité furiosa.

-¡Alice conozco de ti, desde tu infancia hasta la última vez que respiraste! ¡Me has contado todo, coño! ¡Todo! –él estaba verdaderamente en llamas. Estaba gritándome a todo pulmón y probablemente me lo merecía… pero me valía, no tenía derecho.

-¡Me vale! –rugí sintiéndome total y completamente débil en todos los sentidos existentes.

-Alice… no llores, ¿qué hice? Lamento haberte gritado, pero por favor no llores.

Agarró mis hombros y me jaló hacía él, acercándome a su pecho, pegándome por completo. No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que sentí mis mejillas completamente empapadas de ese líquido salado que los ojos desprendían para demostrar una intensa sensación de felicidad o en mi caso de tristeza.

-No entiendo por qué lloro, Jazz.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo… lamento decirte que te amo, pero es la verdad. No lo puedo controlar –posó sus labios en mi frente-. Es lo que siento, es involuntario, yo no planee enamorarme de ti, pero así pasó, todo fue tan rápido… casi como si un tráiler me chocase. Simplemente pasó.

-Lo sé, Jazz. Es sólo que… he sufrido mucho, fue horrible y no quiero enamorarme más… eso sólo me va a hacer sentir mal… teníamos tantos planes –suspire-, y ni un cuarto de ellos pudimos cumplir por lo que paso.

-Te entiendo, pequeña… pero debes dejar ir el pasado y mirar hacia enfrente con la cabeza en alto, siempre demostrando lo fuerte que eres porque aunque te tiren, yo sé que siempre podrás volver a levantarte. Eres Alice McCarty, la chica a la que amo. La más especial en mi mundo.

-¡Deja de decir eso! –grité, exaltada, alejándome lo más posible de él.

-¡¿Por qué? –preguntó con ojos de terror.

-¡Porque no te quiero escuchar decir eso! Me canse de las personas que dicen "Te amo" y yo se los devuelvo ¿qué pasa después? ¡Me lastiman, coño! ¡Me lastiman mucho!

-¡Yo no te lastimaría! –Me gritó.

Lo mire intensamente y para este punto sentía perfectamente como mis ojos picoteaban y en mis lágrimas salían a borbotones por mis ojos, dándome una extraña sensación en la nariz y llenando mis mejillas de agua salina.

-¡Vete! –rugí.

-Pero… Alice… yo…

-¡Lárgate de mi vista, Jasper! –grite, alzando mi brazo para señalar hacía la puerta.

Quería que se fuera… era un mentiroso. ¿Amarme? ¿Para qué amar a una _mujer _que no puede responderle el cariño? ¿Cómo pudo estar _enamorado _de mí, según él, desde la primera vez que me vio? ¡Mentiras y blasfemias es lo que él dice!

-No quiero alejarme de ti, pequeña –dijo, intentando acercarse a mí, pero cubrí mi estomago con mi brazo derecho y con el izquierdo agache la cabeza y me la cubrí con éste.

-Aléjate… déjame en paz. ¡No quiero volver a verte! –gruñí y alcé la cara, lo justo para ver su mirada de dolor. ¿Saben qué? me dolió más de lo que creí la mirada que vi pero aún así no dejaría que se quedase. Prefería dejar de verlo por siempre… no lo amaba, le tenía cariño, pero no más que eso. El amor no es algo que pueda volver a sentir en estos momentos, yo sólo he amado a una persona, a nadie más y no creo poder volver a amar a alguien que no fuese Benjamín.

-Adiós… te amo, mi pequeña –dijo, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de mi apartamento e irse. Irse para siempre. Supongo que sería bueno ¿no? Fue lo que yo le pedí… pero, ¿saben qué? Verlo irse así… escuchar que me amaba por última vez me destrozó.

-¡No! –dije, débilmente…

-Alice, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás? –preguntó Emmett.

-¿Seguir con qué? –pregunté con una falsa voz de alegría que podría confundir a cualquiera… menos a mi hermano y a su hermosa mujer.

-¡No finjas! ¡Jasper ya me dijo! –rugió Rosalie, vi como sus ojos se humedecían-. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Porque él te ama?

-Yo…

-¡Él se fue! ¡Sé fue y no volverá! ¡Gracias, Alice! –gritó para luego darse la vuelta e irse hacía su casa.

-Lamento eso, Alice –dijo Emmett con tranquilidad. Y seguido se fue detrás de Rosalie intentando alcanzarla.

Corrí tras ellos hasta que pude alcanzar a Rosalie que se había sentado en el pórtico de su casa.

-Rose… perdón –dije con voz nostálgica, mirándola directo a los ojos, ella miraba el piso mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, no veía su cara porque estaba cubierta con su dorado cabello.

-¿Por qué lo corriste? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Porque no lo amo… no puedo simplemente. Él no es para mí… él es… bueno, es como mi hermano, es casi lo que es Emmett para mí. Pero nada más. Lo quiero demasiado, pero no puedo amarlo. Simplemente él no es ni será Ben jamás.

Vi como el cabello de Rose se movía hacía delante y hacía atrás, mostrándome que la chica estaba asintiendo.

-¿Lo dejarías volver? Por favor… no tienes que enamorarte de él. Pueden ser amigos, pero… si no lo dejas volver… hoy vino a la casa y dijo que pasaría por tu casa como en una hora a recoger sus cosas y se iría ¡a Cánada! No quiero que se vaya. Lo extrañaría mucho. ¿Puedes? –preguntó. Sabía que debía de hacer lo correcto por lo que mi respuesta fue muy clara:

-Claro, puede volver conmigo.

-Gracias.

Rose se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿En una hora va a pasar? –pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-Sí, aproximadamente –respondió la rubia intentando limpiarse disimuladamente las lágrimas.

-Iré a preparar algo para recibirlo.

Estaba un tanto inquiera. Ya quería que Jasper llegara y poder volver a verlo y poder dejar que se quedara otra vez conmigo. Abrí la puerta de mi casa un poco impaciente para poder preparar una cena de bienvenida.

Entre a la salita de mi apartamento y tire el abrigo que traía en el sillón. Pero justo cuando lo tire, escuche el sonido de una hoja caer junto con el de mi abrigo desplomarse en el piso. Corrí hacía el origen del ruido y alce mi saco para ver un pequeño trozo de papel.

_Querida Alice:_

_Te entiendo, sé que no soy quien tú desearías que fuera. Entiendo que no me ames… y lo acepto, pero no quiero quedarme aquí viendo cómo te quieres destrozar a ti intentando esperar una ilusión que jamás llegara. Mi amor, mi niña, mi vida: te amo tanto que he decidido renuncir a ti para ver sí sin mí eres feliz… ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado… después de todo, esas cosas… buenas, malas, me han llevado a ti, que eres mi mayor tesoro. Te lo repito, porque aunque tú no lo quieras así, yo no desearía que jamás lo olvidaras. Te amo. Ójala me correspondieras… pero por desgracia no. ¿Es igual? No, la verdad no… pero aún así la vida no siempre te da lo que desearías; tú eres lo que más quiero en esta vida. _

_Te ama, Jasper Whitlock. _

Mire la nota, la leí. Una vez. Dos veces. Diez veces. Y cada que la volvía a leer me parecía que decía lo mismo: "Te amo, pero me voy." No quería eso. Quiero ser su amiga ¿qué más da que no lo ame? Lo quiero ¿no le basta mi amistad?

-Maldito infeliz. ¡¿No te basta mi amistad? ¡Te quiero, pero no te amo! ¡Perdón… pero no eres alguien que pueda amar!

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza D: Perdón, pero en serio mis clases vinieron muy ¡MUY! Cargadas luego de la semana santa:S Me he enfermado mucho y me he lastimadoD: Pero, eso no importa: actualice e intentare hacerlo más seguido ^^.

**¿Qué me dirían si este digo que es el final?** Esta bueno para ser un final triste :D La verdad si me gusto como queda para final. Sé que si lo dejo así me mataran(; pero me gusto :D no se preocupen: --no lo dejare así-- :D abran más capítulos:)

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	19. Tocando

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Toca la puerta_**

_-Maldito infeliz. ¡¿No te basta mi amistad? ¡Te quiero, pero no te amo! ¡Perdón… pero no eres alguien que pueda amar!_

-¿Por qué no me puedes amar simplemente? –preguntó una voz que provenía del cuarto de baño. Esa voz característica y tan fácil de reconocer.

Camine con la mano en la pared y con la otra sosteniendo la hoja de papel que estaba ligeramente húmeda, pues involuntariamente había derramado unas cuantas gotas de agua salina.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? –pregunté conteniendo la emoción que eso le resultaba a mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón. Al fin y al cabo, era mi mejor amigo y pues… lo quería… aquí, junto a mí, cuidándome y queriéndome así como yo haciendo lo mismo por él…

-Tenía que buscar mis cosas, Alice –afirmó, pensé que llegarías más tarde, pero no te preocupes, no te estorbo, sólo recojo esto y me largo de aquí y de tu vida, mi querida –dijo con tono frío, logro helar mi venas.

Mordí mi labio porque, sí soy débil, soy frágil ¿y?, todo esto estaba alterando mis nervios y simplemente estaba obrando mal en mi ser, él era importante para mí ¡Eso jamás lo podre dudar! Quizá sea una de las personas que más importantes han llegado a ser, pero… no lo puedo amar, conozco todo de él, pero no me gustan sus mentiras, sus engaños, la forma en que… no sé.

-¿Por qué lloras? –en su voz se notaba preocupación, pero, ¿por qué?, yo soy poca cosa, no merezco su preocupación.

-No quiero que te vayas –dije con voz quebrada, no sé si me oyó o no.

-No quiero verte llorar nunca más –dijo al par que me abrasaba-. Y mucho menos saber que yo soy el causante de esas lágrimas.

-No es tu culpa… es mía. Me gustaría amarte… pero no puedo –dije con desesperación-. Es horrible haberte conocido así… simplemente… estoy rota… no te puedo amar…

-¡Ya me arte de esa pinche escusa, Alice! –gritó, alejándose lo más posible de mí-. Es mísera y me cansa. ¡No estas rota! Simplemente no quieres dejar ir tu pasado, te aferras a algo que no volverá. Te amo, pero simplemente no me puedo quedar aquí sentado viendo cómo te lastimas y alejas a todos de ti por culpa del destino. Ya me cansé de eso… no puedo quedarme así que –tiro todo lo que estaba en su cama de un modo rápido y hasta se podría decir que dramático y continuo-: Adiós, espero volver a verte y que… pueda estar todo mejor.

Sólo me mordí el labio… sin hacer nada más que mirarlo, se veía tan mal yéndose… no quería que eso pasara, lo quería aquí conmigo desesperadamente, otra decepción ¿Dios me odia, verdad? Bueno, yo igual me odio al fin de cuentas.

-No llores, Alice. No me hagas sufrir con sentimientos fingidos… sabes que te amo tanto que me manta verte triste…

-No soy fingidos. –Limpié las lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas lo más rápido que pude para no dejar tanta prueba de mi fragilidad y debilites.

-¿De la nada te importo lo suficiente como para llorarme y decirme con tu mirada _"No te vayas, Jasper. Te necesito". _Alice…

-¡Basta, Jasper! –rugí. Me lleve las manos a la cara, cubriéndola por completo para poder sofocar mis sollozos al mismo tiempo que no dejaba a su vista mis patéticas lágrimas. Toda yo era patética, me daba asco.

-No quería… yo… Alice –se intentó acercar a mí, pero me hice para atrás, tropezándome con el mueble de madera que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-¡Aw! –gruñí por el dolor que la punta de éste le ocasionó a mi anatomía.

-¡Alice! ¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes? –Hasta este punto ya estaba más que desesperada, ya no quería seguir así, necesitaba un respaldo conmigo: él-. ¡Y no me pidas que te ame, porque ya te dije… no pue…!

-Me voy –dijo, con ojos tristes pero muy decididos, tomó su maleta e intentó salir de la habitación, pero me acomodé para que mi pequeña estructura le impidiera el paso.

-No quiero que te vayas –dije entre jadeos, y sollozos incontrolables que hacían que mi cuerpo se contrajera y moviera sin que yo se lo autorizara.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó-. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te importo demasiado y que me necesitas aquí contigo?

-Sí –dije desconcertada-. Te necesito enserio, Jazz. Yo te quiero, eres como mi hermano –baje la mirada dejando que mis cortos cabellos cubrieran lo más posible de mi cara para poder bajar las manos a los costados de mi cuerpo.

No escuché nada, sólo sentí sus suaves y agraciados pasos dirigirse hacia mí.

-Te amo –entonces, tomó la nota que aún sostenía entre mis manos, haciéndome levantar la mirada.

Vi justamente como hizo todos sus movimientos de un modo fluido y veloz: rompió la hoja en cuatro partes y las dejo caer al piso y me tomó por la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo…

-¿Qué demonios…? –pregunté con extrañes pero sin poder contener el matiz de felicidad que me provocaba la situación.

-Déjame hacer esto y decidir si me tengo que ir…

No lo entendí hasta que colocó sus dulces y acogedores labios sobre los míos. Me beso con dulzura y decisión, como si estuviese muriendo y sólo ese beso le pudiera dar la oportunidad de salvarse pero tenía que sacarle el más e inocente provecho que pudiese.

Le devolví el eso porque… otra vez, algo me obligó a hacerlo, no eran sus labios, sino algo que recorrió por mi cuerpo al momento que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos.

Cuando nos alejamos por la falta de aire, él sólo me miró, miro mis mejillas brillantes de sonrojo y mis cabellos que debían ser un desastre pues él se inclinó brevemente e intentó acomodar un mechón rebelde que se escapaba del extraño orden que tenía establecido mi cabello.

-Tengo que irme –dijo mirándome, invadiéndome con esos ojos celestes tan propios de él, transmitiéndome más tristeza de la que, de por sí, ya sentía. La culpabilidad me carcomía por dentro y estaba a punto de tirarme por mi ventana pero en lugar de eso tome su mano y le bese los dedos con ternura.

-¿Por qué? –Hablé contra sus dedos.

-Pequeña, no lograras seducirme –dijo con voz contenida.

-No quiero seducirte, querido –lo miré directo a los ojos-. Sólo quiero que no te vayas.

-Déjalo, Alice. Es mejor para todos que yo simplemente me vaya y hagamos como que esto no ha pasado jamás –miró mis labios y algo más, quizá mi cuello o sus dedos que estaban ligeramente entre mis labios entre abiertos.

-No puedo –mi voz se quebró-. Eres muy importante para mí.

Y en ese momento caí en el piso, soltando su mano y dejándome caer al piso, pero jamás sentí el fríos mármol que se avecinaba a encontrar mi cuerpo. No, en lugar de eso, sentí unos fuertes brazos que me sostenían con cariño contra un fuerte torso. Me llevó a paso lento hasta mi cuarto, donde me recostó en mi cama como si fuese una muñeca de la porcelana más cara y exclusiva del mundo.

-No soy tan importante para ti, Alice. Conocerás a alguien y te enamoraras y te juro que el nombre de Jasper Whitlock nunca te volverá a sonar cuando salga por esa puerta y… bueno, quizá sea lo mejor para ti –acarició débilmente mi mejilla y yo, sin querer alejarme de él, tomé su mano-. Todo lo estoy haciendo por ti.

-Mentira –susurré-. Si todo lo haces por mí ¿por qué cuando te pido que te quedes me ignoras? Tú te quieres ir…

-No quiero cerrar el capítulo que donde tu nombre está escrito, pero no es bueno que me quede… tú no me amas y yo sólo te presionaría para que lo hicieras.

-Pero quédate –dije, agarrándome del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a mí y llenándolo de mi mar de lágrimas-. No me tires a la oscuridad… te necesito, _eres mi todo…_

No note cuando dije eso, pero no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca, eran tan naturales y ciertas que fluyeron por la habitación como una nana de piano: tiernas, puras y sensibles.

-Me gustaría creer, enserio, que es así –dijo, con una sonrisa esperanzada-. Lástima que ya me dejaste claro que yo para ti no soy en lo más mínimo eso, ni nada.

Deje de escuchar a mi cabeza por unos minutos y lo agarre del cuello sólo para jalarlo a mí y besarlo con ternura. Me sentí una total y completa perra al hacer eso sin tener una relación, pero bueno, no podía permitir que se fuera así que lo bese a más no poder, y él gustoso contesto el beso, esto estaba subiendo a niveles en los que jamás me había encontrado envuelta y me empezó a preocupar un poco, pero me fui relajando al ver que Jasper también estaba nervioso como yo; aunque aún así no paro y siguió y siguió y lo terminó…

Desperté con una extraña ansiedad, me sentía extraña… como si algo dentro de mí hubiese cambiado por completo.

Recuerdo lo que paso ayer… anoche. Fue todo tan raro, nuevo y… no sé, como que me gusto.

Me removí un poco más en la cama, sintiendo el ligero aire en mi piel desnuda y sentí las tibias almohadas que habían sido testigo de la noche pasada. Jamás había hecho el amor, jamás me había entregado a nadie como me entregue a Jasper.

-¿Jazz? –llamé, aún adormilada.

No obtuve respuesta, palmeé toda la cama pero ni rastro de él.

-¡¿Jasper?- pregunté con la voz más alta.

Seguí sin obtener respuesta así que enrede la sabana que me cubría alrededor de mi cuerpo y me levante; la ropa ya no estaba regada en el piso, y no había rastro de otra alma dentro del departamento en general. Salí a la sala, pasando por el baño, el cuarto de huéspedes y la cocina, y nada… no había rastro alguno de Jasper.

Me había dejado… anoche había pasado algo especial entre los dos y como un cabrón jodido, hoy, a la mañana siguiente, antes de que me despertara, actitud de un carbón maldito. Seguro todo lo que me dijo era mentira…

* * *

O_O

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	20. ¿Y qué pasó?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_¿Y qué pasó?_**

No podía creerlo, aún no podía soportar el mirar la noche pasada y mirar que todo fue un gran y furioso engaño. Él sólo quería acostarse conmigo, como todo un cerdo cabrón… debí de haber visto venir esto… era tan… horrible.

Sí, lo admito, sé que no soy la mejor persona y que no lo trate de lo mejor que pude, pero ya no podía estar más sin él, era tan horrible y desesperante, agonizaba a cada segundo que pasaba, era peor que cuando mi gato se murió a los 6 años, que cuando mi perro se escapo a los 8 o… hasta me atrevería a decir que cuando perdí a mis padres. Era _la peor_ cosa que me había pasado jamás…

-No puedo entenderlo, Rose –le dije mientras lloraba con mi cabeza sobre su regazo, ella acariciaba y acariciaba mi cabeza a modo de consuelo-. Él sólo se aprovecho de mí… y luego me dejo. Es un pendejo…

-Alice, tranquila –ella estaba tan bien con todo esto, eso no me hacía sentir nada bien.

-No puedo estar tranquila ¡Es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida! –rugí con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Lo peor? –preguntó ella de repente, levante la cabeza y la mire con extrañes pero mis lágrimas nublaban un tanto mi vista.

-¡Sí, es lo peor que me ha pasado en toda mi chingada vida! –grité estresada, alzando los brazos hacía el cielo y tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, cayendo por fin en el colchón de mi cama.

-¿Peor que perder a Ben?

-Sí –dije, sin pensarlo y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho abrí los ojos como platos y me quede estática esperando la reacción de Rose.

-Entonces… ¿por qué le dijiste que no lo amabas? Es más que obvio que sí lo haces; Alice creo que el amor te cegó tanto que te impidió a ti misma verlo. Enserio, yo entiendo que hubieses perdido a Ben, pero… Jazz esta aquí… bueno, más bien estaba.

Me quedé un largo tiempo mirando a la pared, ahora sí que entendía lo que significaba no saber lo que se tiene hasta llegar a perderlo…

-Lo he perdido –susurré entre gemidos y sollozos.

No podía creer que ahora sí todas mis posibilidades se habían ido pero… ¡No! Yo ya… no sé, luego de esta plática con Rose había abierto los ojos por completo. Ben había muerto, eso era triste, está bien, lo amaba, pero ya paso, él quisiera que yo fuera feliz con alguien más y ese alguien era Jasper… ¿quién más pierde a dos seres tan _amados_ en menos de dos años? Futuros maridos o pretendientes… no creo que le pase a muchos.

No dije nada, me levante y me fui al baño, como si estuviese hechizada por algo, una luz que me llamaba para ir hacía mi ducha. Quería tirarme en el piso y no salir jamás, ó, de paso tirarme por la pequeña ventanilla que estaba a un lado de mi regadera. Sabía que todo era mi culpa pero no podía dejar de repetirme una y otra vez lo mismo: _"La vida me odia, la vida me odia. Chingada vida ¿por qué me odias?"_

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo la vida no iba a odiarme si hasta yo misma me odiaba?

Espero que me pase algo _muy malo_ sólo por haber tratado a Jasper como una basura que jamás será; estaba ciega, estúpida y demás cosas. Como desearía que existiera una palabra para describirme pero no.

Me pare frente al espejo y lo que vi simplemente me desagrado, era no era yo. La persona que estaba en el espejo tenía unos grandes ojos ojerosos del mismo color que los míos, sus cortos cabellos estaban hechos un caos, parecía que habían jugado a hacer nudos con él. Su piel se veía tan pálida como una hoja en blanco total…

-Así es como te veíamos día a día antes de que Jasper apareciera en tu vida. Él llegó y… _wow_, simplemente te veías tan diferente, eras otra tú. Sonreías más y pocas veces estabas triste, simplemente él era lo que te hacía falta… -dijo Rosalie.

Jamás la oí entrar, pero ahí estaba ella, mirándome a través del espejo, con sus manos descansando en mis hombros y sus perfectos cabellos rubios cayendo un poco sobre su cara, dándole una mirada un tanto sombría.

-No me puedo quedar aquí, Rose –le dije-. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

-¿Crees que lo encontraras, Alice? Washington es muy grande… es decir, podría estar donde sea… quizá hasta volvió a Texas…

Me quedé pensando lo que había dicho, pero sí, estaba dispuesta a recorrer todo el país… el continente si quieres, pero encontrarlo… no podía dejar que se colase entre mis dedos su recuerdo. Necesitaba decirle que lo amaba y que todo había sido un error, que no podía estar más sin él… Dios. Enserio el mundo me odia…

Rosalie pasó las manos por su frente, llevándola a sus cabellos de oro, jalándolos con sus dedos para atrás; me miró con tristeza y ya sabía lo que me quería decir a raíz de su mirada.

-No puedo ir contigo, Alice. –_Lo sabía_-. Pero creo que te podría decir unos puntos importantes en el mapa en donde podrías buscar a Jazz.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, con una computadora portátil encendida y ella me empezó a decir varios estados en dónde Jasper podría estar.

_»Seattle, Redmond, Tacoma, Bellevue, Yakima, Vancouver, Everett, Tri-Cities, Walla Walla y_por supuesto y obviamente_, Texas,_que era donde él había nacido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía mi maleta lista y era más que obvio que las ganas de ir tras de él… sabía que no volvería mañana ni al día siguiente, pero no me importaba mucho porque no iba a dejarlo ir, no otra vez; era una perra, más que eso… lo sabía, pero seriamente ya no cometería otro error tan grande en mi vida así que lo haría diera como diera lugar.

-Rose… -no tuve que terminar de hablar para que ella supiera lo que quería.

Cuando Emmett llegó por su esposa, yo ya estaba lista para irme, me había bañado y puesto ropa presentable y cepillado mi cabello a modo que quedara liso como antes.

Mi hermano y mi cuñada me llevaron a la estación de autobuses para que hiciera mi primera parada _«Seattle»_. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Jasper. Rose me había contado que él siempre había soñado con ir ahí, pero que por obvias razones nunca había podido ir.

Sí, ese sería un buen lugar para escapar…

_Entré a el primer café que vi, estaba lloviendo a cantaras afuera. Había truenos y estaba segura que si no me resguardaba de la lluvia moriría de pulmonía o algo parecido._

_El café era muy amplió y con una decoración muy moderna y un tanto colorida. Era un lugar muy agradable para pasar el rato._

_Subí las escaleras de metal pintado de blanco que estaban en una esquina y me encontré en la segunda planta… me deje llevar por el poder hipnótico de las gotas de lluvia caer y me acerqué al pequeño balcón que había ahí… sólo había otro hombre que estaba cubierto con su saco impermeable y un sombrero negro carbón._

_-… no puedo creer que estés aquí –escuché ese hermoso asentó texano y me giré enseguida hacía el hombre y… como no, mi oído no me falló._

_Ahí estaba él, perfecto con sus agraciados cabellos de oro cayendo sobre su frente y dándole un aspecto encantador con ese sombrero que llevaba…_

_-Pasajeros con destino a Seattle, favor de bajar del autobús_–escuché esa irritante voz hablando por un megáfono, que en este momento sólo quise tomar entre mis manos y romper hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos.

_-_No puedo creerlo… -decía, negando con la cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Mi vista se estaba empezando a nublar y todo a mí alrededor se hizo tan borroso y giratorio.

Casi se me resala el pequeño objeto que sostenía entre mis manos gracias a un suspiro un tanto ahogado que salió un tanto involuntario de mi garganta… era algo tan imposible, no podía estarme pasando esto...

Me senté en el piso del baño y me quedé mirando el reflejo del foco, que me regalaba el espejo. Se veía anaranjado por los azulejos del baño. Mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta y podía sentir el aire entrando en ella.

Sentí cómo mis ojos se humedecían por completo tan rápido que no pude ni evitarlo cerrando y abriendo los ojos, no podía evitarlo, ligeras lágrimas brincaban hacía mis mejillas. Lágrimas por toda mi cara sin poderlas evitar.

Era algo que, no me esperaba realmente pero no podía evitarlo, lo hecho esta hecho, no hay vuelta atrás…

-¿Por qué ahora? –dije, pasándome la mano por la cara, una y otra vez, impartiendo un poco de fuerza cuando pasó por mis cabellos.

Agarré una hoja y empecé a rayar una respuesta o algo para esto… no me podía estar pasando esto bueno… ahora… ¿por qué, puta madre, ahora? Dios, enserio, me odia, debí de haber tratado tan mal a Jasper que el Karma me está volviendo… no lo podía creer. Todo era tan cruel…

Y aquí estaba yo, Alice McCarty, mirando esta, pinche, hojita de papel, en el baño de un hotel de Yakima –totalmente sola-, mientras intentaba hallar algo que me dijera que estaba mal en lo que creía y que todo iba a mejorar.

_Todo ha sido en vano_. Había sido una estúpida por completo

Nada había salido como esperaba. Me había imaginado encontrármelo en algún café de alguno de los estados que Rose me había dicho en los que había podido estar, pero no… en lugar de eso, pase 2 meses persiguiendo algo de lo que mi subconsciente ya estaba preparado para no encontrar. _Rechazo, decepción_…

Algo común en mi vida últimamente…

-¡Alice! –gritó Emmett cuando me vio. Habían sido dos meses, pero no había hablado con nadie, ni mantenido comunicación de algún tipo con ellos.

Me sentí tan _emo_ cuando me di cuenta de ese gran hecho. Podría empezar una carrera como _Mimo_, seguramente lo lograría… las pocas veces que hable en los últimos 2 meses fueron para reprocharme un poco y ese tipo de cosas…

-Hermano, te extrañe –le dije mientras dejaba que él me mantuviera en el aire por su abrazó de oso feroz.

-Alice… me alegra tanto verte –dijo Rose, acercándose a mí cuando mi hermano me dejo en el piso y me abrazó grácilmente.

-No lo encontré en ningún lado… -divagaba en el asiento trasero del auto mientras ellos me iban a acompañar a mi casa. Se lanzaban miradas y no comentaban nada-. ¿Dónde estará? Seguro ya encontró a alguien mejor… ¡Ja! Podría apostarlo –me recargué en la ventana y empecé a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello, hacía delante… hacía atrás… y así lo movía entre mis dedos-. No debe de ser muy difícil olvidarme…

-No hables así, hermanita –me interrumpió Emmett de mi lamento.

-Sí, Ali, no te preocupes… -Rosalie intentaba consolarme, pero ya no quería eso, estaba harta de la autocompasión y de la tristeza ajena. Yo misma la busqué, yo misma la alejare y no dejare que vuelva a mí nunca más…

_Era otra._

-Aquí está tu apartamento, pequeña –me dijo Emmett, me miró y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Pero no una forzada, sino natural y totalmente sincera; me acerqué y besé su mejilla e hice lo mismo con Rosalie para despedirme de los dos.

Bajé del auto, con todas mis maletas y me fui directo a mi apartamento. Sólo quería tirarme en mi cama, dormir, o quizá comer un helado y luego salir a pasear o algo parecido.

Abrí mi puerta sigilosamente, eran las 6 de la tarde y estaba cansada y tenía hambre. Así que me apure a entrar para dejar mis maletas en mi habitación; ya arreglaría todo después.

-Alice –escuchó esa voz, esa hermosa y muy reconocible voz.

Me giró lentamente hasta verlo posado en mi cama, sentado en la orilla, con las manos sobre las rodillas y sus cabellos desordenados, pero la luz de afuera los hacía brillar de un modo espectacular.

-Jasper… -las llaves que sostenía entre mis manos se resbalan de mi mano-. Estas aquí…

-Te he esperado aquí desde ese día… ¿por qué te fuiste? Cuando volví por la noche te iba a invitar a cenar, quería que fuese una noche especial… y ya no estabas, le hable a Rose y me dijo que te habías ido… y yo sabía que volverías así que me quedé aquí… esperándote.

-Jazz… -susurré, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué pensaste que me podría ir después de que tú me regalaste algo tan especial como tu virginidad?-preguntó, levantándose de mi cama y caminando hasta mí.

-No sé… pensé que… no sé. No pensaba… sólo no sé –me solté a llorar, sosteniendo mi cara entre mis manos, dejando que las lágrimas se colaran por mis dedos o se encharcaran en mis palmas de las manos.

-Alli, yo no te haría eso, no soy un violador ni nada parecido –dijo, quitando mis mano de la cara, haciendo que el encharcamiento de mis manos callera al piso con sonidos imperceptibles.

Sus ojos quemaban en los míos; los taladraba con una fuerza descomunal. Nadie jamás me había visto así, parecía que me quería derretir o algo parecido, sólo sabía que yo me dejaría, porque con sus ojos viéndome de ese modo y sus labios ligeramente abierto y un tanto rosados –invitándome a probarlos-, se me haría imposible no estar a su merced.

-Jazz… yo… yo –mis ojos otra vez se estaban poniendo vidriosos y mis mejillas estaban total y completamente bañadas. Patética, sí, pero enamorada-. Yo te amo –solté al fin-, no puedo creer que fui tan ciega que no me di cuenta de que lo hacía… simplemente me negaba a dejar ir el pasado y mostrarme para el futuro: tú. Te amo, te amo y así ha sido por un largo tiempo a ciegas…

-Alice –dijo sorprendido.

Me miraba de un modo que me demostraba que no se podía creer lo que le acababa d decir, pero era la verdad más grande del mundo. Yo. Amo. A. Jasper. Así de sencillo, sin baches ni nada de eso. Sólo lo amaba de un modo tan extraño que no lo pude descifrar hasta no tenerlo junto a mí. Soy una tonta, pero una tonta que lo ama.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras, Jazz. Ya no podía seguir sin decirlo, o gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, la opción que se me apareciera primero –dije, con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Alice, te amo con todo mi corazón, eres lo mejor y la más despistada del mundo, pero bueno, es parte de tu encanto, claro está –dijo con una voz tan extrañamente feliz que no lo podía ni creer.

-¿No me dejaras nunca jamás? –le pregunté con un tanto de miedo.

-No, mi vida, amor, corazón, como sea que prefiera o lo que sea. Te amo –dijo, como si fuera lo más normal, y encogiéndose de hombros cuando dijo las dos palabras cinco letras que me encantaba oír de ahora y para siempre.

Le sonreí aliviada, sentía que todo iba para bien de ahora en adelante, se sentía mejor, realmente. _Completa. _Era una buena palabra ahora.

-Tú ya me hiciste una pregunta y ahora… -suspiró, cerrando los ojos y se arrodilló aún sin abrirlos, cuando rebusco en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó una tímida y pequeña cajita fue cuando los abrió-. Alice, desde esa noche, me di cuenta que en serio necesitaba estar contigo, que no podía dejarte pasar y que bueno, si no me amabas en ese momento, estaba decidido a lograr que lo hicieras en cualquier momento, pero que lo lograras, porque yo lo lograría diera como diera lugar… mi pequeña gran persona, te vi, me gustaste, te conocí, me enamoraste, te iba a perder y… bueno, simplemente te volví a recuperar. Pequeña hermosa, enserio te necesito en mi vida, te prometo que aunque me vaya jamás me iré realmente porque siempre estaré contigo, por siempre y para siempre así que… por favor, te lo pido exhibiendo todo mi amor y cariño hacía ti… ¿te casarías conmigo, Alice McCarty, alias la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida entera?

Cuando terminó su discurso sólo lo podía ver con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, así que tome su mano y la lleve a mis labios, depositando un suave beso ahí y asentí con la cabeza porque estaba muda por completo. Me amaba, lo amaba, nos amábamos, y estaríamos juntos.

-Te amo, pequeña cosa –le dije con sarcasmo en la última parte.

-Yo igual mi Alice –dicho y hecho me puso el anillo que contenía la cajita y se levanto para abrazarme por la cintura y estamparme un beso en los labios. Delicado, dulce, agresivo y suave. Tantas cosas combinadas que sólo lo podían hacer imperfectamente _perfecto_.

-Jazz… te tengo que decir algo muy importante –le dije con una sonrisa cariñosa.

* * *

Sí, el viaje fue algo así de… D: _Cuándo pasó? _Pero no iba a describir cuando estaba en cada ciudad porque no las conozco ni en fotos ._. y eso…así que perdón, eso fue muy rápido y fuerte y pues… no sé D: Lo siento Igual lamento si me quedó mal el capítulo O.O

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

-¿Qué paso, mi amor? –preguntó él, mostrando la paciencia que ya debió de haber perdido desde hace un tiempo a causa de mi abundante silencio. Me dedicaba a verlo, mirarlo sin expresiones y a dejar que sus ojos me envolvieran, porque eso hacían ellos: matarme poco a poco.

-Yo… tú… día, nosotros, _uhmm…_-no sabía cómo decir esto con el tacto necesario para que él no se alejara de mí; ya no lo quería lejos por más tiempo, eso me mataría.

-Dime, Alice. No me dejes en blanco –en sus ojos se veía la poca paciencia que ya no tenía.

-Estoy embarazada –dije con los ojos cerrados, completamente cohibida y reusándome a mirarlo a los ojos. No podía ver la decepción que seguramente sus ojos me mostrarían de par en par.

Me sorprendí cuando sus brazos rodearon mis hombros, pegándome a su cuerpo, sin dejarme alejarme de él; se sentía tan cálido su pecho que no pude evitar sonreír y rodear su torso con mis propios brazos. Era algo tan tranquilizante estar así con él; no cambiaría nada de este momento.

-¿No estás enojado? –pregunté, con mido, aún.

-¿Enojado? –preguntó, alejándose unos centímetros de mí, para poder verme el rostro-. ¿Debería de?

-No sé –me encogí de hombros-. Dímelo tú.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado? –Atientas, busco mi estomago; aún no se notaba nada, tenía 2 meses apenas-. Me vas a dar un grandioso regalo de bodas. Gracias.

Me tomó de la barbilla y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Se sentían tibios y se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos; era un beso que me devolvía la paz que se me había colado entre los dedos por unos minutos.

-Tenía miedo de tu reacción –admití con un leve sonrojo.

-Jamás debes temer eso; he ido a terapia –dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me quedé un momento de blanco. ¿Terapia? ¿Desde cuándo? No recordaba que jamás hubiese mencionado algo sobre una terapia, o haberlo visto irse a alguna; o, bueno, siquiera comentado algo sobre el tema.

-¿Terapia? –pregunté por fin.

-Sí –dio u largo y profundo suspiro-; desde siempre he tenido problemas con el abandono, casi nunca lo dejo notar, siempre lo escondo con una sonrisa o algo así, pero simplemente hay veces que esos problemas me hacen actuar como maniático… involuntariamente. No sé muy bien cómo explicarme, pero ya no me tendría que preocupar por eso, y bueno, tú tampoco –me dio una sonrisita de lado.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? –pregunté con nerviosismo.

¿No confiaba en mí? Me lo tenía merecido; eso era lo más probable. No creo haberle dado muchos motivos para demostrarle que era una persona confiable… pero, aún así, tenía la esperanza que él encontraría los motivos…

-No quería preocuparte –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-; tenías mucho con lo de la muerte y bueno, todo eso… lo último que quería era hacerte sentir peor con algo que no es de tanta relevancia.

Me le quedé viendo a los ojos. ¿Por qué fui tan ciega? Soy una idiota de las buenas.

-Eres el mejor, Jazz –dije con toda la ternura del mundo.

-No, sólo pienso en ti... todo lo que puedo –terminó la oración con una sonrisita. Sus ojos brillaban.

_¿Cómo no vi ese brillo antes?_

Tapé mi cara con las manos y jalé mi cabello hacía atrás, con exasperación; pudimos haber sido felices juntos, hace tiempo, tiempo perdido en tristeza inútil… la vida seguía, es muy corta como para quedarse congelado en una etapa, hay que avanzar… pero yo me negaba; tonterías mías y perdidas de ambos. Estúpida, pero aún así… soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para decir que Jasper es mío y de nadie más porque lo amo como no se puede amar a nadie más; sólo por eso y ya… todo lo demás sobra.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunté, involuntariamente una lágrima cristalina corrió por mi mejilla y resbalo por mi barbilla. Una sonrisa estúpida estaba en mi rostro; sentía la mirada confusa clavada en mí cabeza agachada-. No me malinterpretes; digo: ¿Por qué estás aquí y no con alguien que te merezca de verdad?

No me atrevía a mirarlo en este momento, a pesar de la distancia de mi campo visual con él, sabía que me estaría mirando de un modo atónito, extrañado por mi pregunta repentina. Y no lo niego, yo también estaba un poco estupefacta por mi propia pregunta.

-Porque la única verdad que conozco en mi vida desde que te conocía es que te amo y nada cambiara eso… ni tus palabras, ni tus actos, ni nadie. Te amo, y punto final; te tienes que aguantar con esa decisión.

Levanté la mirada sorprendida, una lágrima que había estado colgándose de mi lagrimal salió disparada por el aire. Casi juraría que en cámara lenta. En su rostro había una sonrisa ¿siempre estaba feliz? ¿Ó qué? Era tan imperfecto… y, quizá justo por eso mismo él era perfecto… perfecto para mí.

-Eso espero –dije con una sonrisa.

-Te amaré, donde quieras, cuando quieras, como quieras.

Sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos en menos de lo que me imagine y se movían gentilmente… tan suaves, que no los sentía; se iba perdiendo la sensación… se iba desvaneciendo…

_Empecé a sentir como todo a mí alrededor se movilizaba por completo_, vía borroso, como si tuviese una leve capa de agua salada encima de mis ojos. Sentí manos rodeando mis muñecas y cerrarse alrededor de mis mejillas con una delicadeza que casi lograba hacer sentir el tacto imperceptible.

-¿Alice? –escuché como un inconfundible acento texano me llamaba. Su voz se escuchaba un poco lejana.

Gemí mientras me removía un poco… sentí como la cama estaba un poco dura, pero la suavidad de la almohada lograba apaciguar la disfuncionalidad.

-¿Alice? –volví a escuchar la misma voz llamándome.

Sentí mis ojos demasiado pesados, no los podía abrir tan fácilmente; a mi alrededor todo estaba muy nubloso y con un esmalte oscuro.

-¿Jasper? –pregunté cuando empezaba a recobrar el sentido de lo que había a mi alrededor.

-Sí. –Dijo, extasiado de entusiasmo-. Me estaba empezando a preocupar mucho. Llevas un mes en esa camilla.

-¿Un mes? –pregunté.

Recordaba un sueño… con él, uno que me demostró algo que quizá debí de haber visto antes: lo amaba.

-Sí, Rose no quería que Emmett se sintiera tan preocupado así que se fueron de luna de miel a la semana que estuviste interna, y yo me quedé aquí para cuidarte. –Me sonrió y… como que me hizo sentir mejor su sonrisa, encendió algo en mí: cariño, profundo, amor, mejor dicho.

-¿Por qué te has quedado? –pregunté involuntariamente; sabía que estaba arruinando el momento, pero fue algo que no pude contener.

-No podía dejarte sola.

_Mátenme si no lo hizo este chico. _Vi un brillo en sus ojos que me petrifico por completo; era algo cálido que recorrió mi columna vertebral en menos de un segundo.

-Jazz… yo… _ehmm…_ tengo que decirte algo –susurré con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Se sentía una extraña sensación en las orejas igual.

-Te escuchó. –Creó que pude ver exactamente como en sus labios se iba curveando la punta derecha, alargándose, ligeramente, hacía abajo.

-Yo –di un largo y profundo suspiro-. Yo te amo.

Vi como su mirada cambiaba radicalmente y sus ojos brillaron más aún; casi segándome, pero hubiese sido una ceguera que valdría la pena; me lleno de calor y emoción al mismo tiempo.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras –susurró con una sonrisa-; te amo desde hace tanto mi pequeña Alice. No tienes una idea.

Sonreí con ternura.

-Todo este tiempo, he pensado en ti en mi subconsciente, no en Ben, ni en nadie más, en ti. Te amo enserio, Jasper.

-¿Qué has soñado? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-No importa mucho realmente –dije con diversión-. Sólo prométeme que no te irás, pase lo que pase –pedí, mordiéndome el labio.

-Ahora que sé que tú me amas como yo te amo a ti ¿crees que me iría a alguna parte? –preguntó, retóricamente-. No te dejare, enserio, pase lo que pase –tomó mi mano-, yo estaré ahí, física y emocionalmente.

-Me alegró de oír eso; no me gustaría tener que ir a buscarte… y lo peor, darme cuenta, en último momento, que tú siempre estuviste ahí, apoyándome, amándome y yo, tonta, dándote la espalda. Prefiero estar contigo en todo momento.

Él me sonrío y se inclinó hacia mí y simplemente conecto nuestros labios; no podía decir nada, me encantaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, eran dulces, cálidos y acogedores, me daban una paz interna que nadie jamás me había podido dar de ningún modo. Quizá porque no había nadie como Jasper. Yo no creía en muchas cosas y eso de que las personas están destinadas a una sola persona pues… lo creí en algún momento… y luego perdí la fe de que eso fuese real; pero… ahora me doy cuenta de que todo ese sufrimiento interno y externo, todas lágrimas derramadas y, bueno, en fin, por todo lo que he pasado en este tiempo, fue con un fin: porque Jasper y yo estábamos destinado. Así de simple y ñoño como se escucha.

-No lo harás –dijo, me dio un beso en la frente, suavemente, mientras que con su dedo hacía pequeños círculos en mi mejilla.

Me sentía tan extraña; le había dejado saber mis sentimientos a un hombre en… un hospital; aunque, realmente me había olvidado completamente del mundo exterior, nosotros estábamos en nuestro propio mundo y fue muy difícil darme cuenta de eso; estoy segura de que si el doctor no hubiese entrado a la habitación no me habría dado cuenta de nada.

_Me desperté por un ligero llanto que retumbaba por todo el lugar. _

Mis ojos se sintieron muy cansados para poder abrirse, así que decidí rodar sobre mí misma, subiéndome a algo, bueno, más bien alguien.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté, frotándome los ojos con un suave bostezo.

-Las 4 de la mañana –dijo Jasper mientras rodeaba mi torso con su brazo-. Ve tú; me estoy muriendo.

-No te mueres –dije bajándome de él y empujándolo fuera de la cama-. Estoy muy cansada –dije con una risita cuando se levantó del piso, frotándose el brazo, en el que supongo que había caído.

-¡Los dos! –se quejó como un niño chiquito que está intentando sobornar a su madre.

Me pare, dando un largo bostezo y poniendo mi mejor carita de _niña indefensa, adormilada, _para que Jasper se apiadara de mí y fuera a checar los llantos él solito. Pero no lo hizo.

-Tú me odias –le dije cuando me tomaba de la mano hacía la gran habitación beige.

-Te odio tanto, que te amo –dijo divertido.

-Esto es mejor que el sueño que tuve cuando lo de la boda de Emmett y Rose –le dije con una risita tranquila. Y era mejor; él y yo, juntos, ahora con 2 pequeños y adorables hijos mellizos.

_Sheccid Amelick_, decía sobre la cuna amarilla con una hermosa letra cursiva gravada con pintura.

_Phoenix, _decía sobre la cuna azul con el mismo tipo de letra de igual modo que el de su melliza.

Mis pequeños y hermosos bebés de ojos celestes y sus pequeños cabellitos negros. Sus facciones era muy delicadas pero se inclinaban más por las de Jasper que por las mías, realmente. En lo que tenían congruencia conmigo era su pequeña y respingada naricita.

-Tú a Phoenix, yo a Sheccid –me dijo Jasper.

No es que no quisiera a Phoenix, porque los amaba por igual, sólo que él siempre tuvo el sueño de tener una hermosa niña como lo es Sheccid. Estos dos pequeños demonios con cara de ángel les robaban una sonrisa a cualquiera sus enormes ojos celestes tan brillantes y sus, ligeramente, regordetes labios rosaditos. Eran hermosos

_&Los amaba, así como a mi familia. Sinceramente, no puedo conciliar una mejor vida con nadie que haya conocido, ni que esté afuera de mi pequeño y acogedor mundo, y pensar que todo empezó con tragedia… pero al final siempre **el destino** **por todo lo malo algo bueno te da… **_

**Fin.**

* * *

Sí, la mayoría aserto ¬¬ Pero a que no se esperaban el final(; (bueno, más bien la parte donde ella despierta y _blahblahblah; _lo demás ya era de esperarseO.O)

Sí, finalD: No lo quería terminar, hasta dije, "_No, hago este capítulo y el siguiente el epílogo"; _pero, pues ya ven, tenía que terminarD:

Sinceramente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les gustase mi historia, porque es en una de las pocas en las que me ha… _ahmmm…_ "agradado" como ha quedado, y espero que a ustedes igual; bueno, a mí no me gusta mucho eso de pedirlo –porque no va conmigo ·~·-, pero, si les ha gustado mi historia, podrían dejar un review _*ojos increíblemente adorables de anime*_, sería muy reconfortante:3&bueno, si les agrade ***D:*** pues, tengo más historias que les podrían agradar…

(: Gracias por leer; fueron unas grandiosas lectoras:')

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


End file.
